Come back with me
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New moon. She gets so desperate that Charlie decides that she needs a shrink. What happens when Bella actually tells a shrink the reality of the Cullens? pl R
1. Prologue

.A/N: .A/N: I'm back yay! oh I missed you guys so much. I couldn't wait till the end of the week. I was sitting in my chemistry lesson and I nearly slept (because the lesson was really exciting lol) so to keep myself awake (for the sake to keep my head over my shoulders. Tough teacher lol) I started to write the prologue. She thought I was taking notes lol. Anyway here's the story.

I don't own Twilight nor do I own this idea. I repeat. This story's idea was given to me from the brilliant "MissyAnn7448". All I'm doing is that I'm arranging the idea, solving the problems, and creating an ending. So _we_ hope you like it guys. Tell me what you think of our team work. It's based on New Moon, before she met Jacob or jumping off a cliff or any of all these stuff. We're building the story from after he left. Ok so let's start.

**Prologue**

I sit here in this unfamiliar room, big and full of books. Staring at the tall bearded man sitting in front of me. I dunno why but I suddenly felt that I could trust him. He was so very different than all my other shrinks. I sat on the bench staring deeply into his brown eyes. I didn't seem to be able to look anywhere else. He smiled a kind smile and started to talk.

"How are you feeling Bella? Please answer honestly" He murmured in the quietness. I hesitated, I didn't know. If I answered truthfully would it hurt? Or would I feel better? Did I really want to talk? But his eyes were so reassuring that I couldn't help answering truthfully.

"Hurt" I croaked, he waited patiently. I felt that I wanted to go on so I completed, "Alone…abandoned…rejected…" I trailed off unable to complete. Even though it felt good to get it out. But the hole in my chest kept ripping itself wider.

"And what caused you all that?" He asked sympathetically. I wasn't sure I'd be able to say the name. I didn't say or hear it in months.

"E…E…Edward' I whispered. The hole started to hurt more as it ripped itself. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Why did he leave?" He whispered as he noticed my pain. This was an even harder question to answer, even to think of. But again I couldn't resist talking.

"Because he…he...he doesn't l…love me a…anymore" I stuttered as I started to hug myself. I didn't realize that my tears were spilling till I felt them soaking my black shirt. I've been wearing black for a long time now. I couldn't get myself to wear any color. I didn't feel comfortable in them.

"That's a bit hard to believe. Do you remember anything that you've done before that could have angered him?" He asked kindly. I didn't know why but I couldn't help it. It was like an invisible force was urging me to say the truth. Like _I wanted to_ say the truth.

"I bled in front of his family" I whispered trying to control my tears. His eyebrows pulled together and cocked his head to one side. It was when I realized what I just said. I slipped. But I couldn't feel guilty. Why? I still didn't know.

"I don't understand. Where's the problem in that? You're only human"

"But they aren't" I did it again. Why do I fully trust this guy? Why do I keep telling him the truth? I realized why I didn't feel guilty. Whenever I tell him the truth I feel better. It felt good to talk to someone. But still….

"What do you mean?" He asked the lines between his eyebrows increasing. What do I say now a big…no _a huge_ part of me urged me to tell him the truth. But it was a secret. What would Edward say? I clutched myself tighter. He wouldn't say anything because he's not here, and he won't ever come back. I should keep his secret either way. But again the part that wanted me to feel better made me blurt out the truth.

"They are vampires" Stunned!

A/N: So? Want do you think? Want us to complete it? I hope I didn't ruin the good idea by my writing Misty. Tell me what you think guys. If you want the next chapter then I will write it, if you don't then I won't continue. _Your wish is my command_…..lol.

Hope you like the prologue Misty and Hailey of course.


	2. Chapter 1: Silent

.A/N: so we're really happy that you want this story. Actually "MissyAnn7448" is EXCIRED. And I'm THRILLRED. So thank you guys for making us feel this way. Anyway I dunno why but this beginning of the chapter was bugging me all night, so I wrote it (I calculated it. You'll find it correct lol) So I hope you like it. Well actually I hope you like all of it lol . Now, Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Silent**

Three. That's the number of months that passed since I last so him. Ninety-one. That's the number of days I've been missing him. Two Thousand One Hundred Eighty-four. That's the number of hours I've been suffering from the pain. An endless pain. A pain the whenever I thought it would rest, I find myself mistaken because instead it just increases. A pain that couldn't be stopped. Not even when I'm asleep. Sometimes it got worse when I sleep. I dream about him, about our days together, about our laughs, our smiles, our hugs.

I always have the same dream. We're at the meadow. He takes me in is embrace and plays with my hair as always. Talking. Just talking. But when ever I get to the part were he whispers _"I love you" _to me, the dream changes. I find myself standing in a dark place. Lost. Afraid. I find him in the corner, and I tell him to take me with him but his words echoed in my head over and over again. _"I don't want you to come with me_" that's the part where my eyes flutter open and I find myself screaming from the pain. It was unbearable. I haven't slept in three days, trying to avoid this kind of pain.

I sat on my bed as I did everyday. I only got out of my room to cook for Charlie, and force some food down my mouth for his sake. I usually get it all back out. My stomach refused food. I stopped eating. Sometimes my doctor used some feeding tubes or they just give me pills that provide my body with all the vitamin and protein that it needed to survive. I thought more than once about quitting tem but I remembered the promise that I made. It's not like he'd care if I was alive or dead. But still, I owe him a lot. He gave me a life before ripping it away from me. He made me feel the most amazing feeling ever. Love. And even though he doesn't love me anymore, I do. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving him.

I sighed as I stood up to change my clothes. I had an appointment with my shrink. I didn't really want to go, but I just did it for Charlie. This was twenty-fourth shrink. The first twenty-three gave up on me. I was very good at stalling and wasting the time I had with them. I was becoming an expert in this. I could stall for a whole hour, or waste the whole our on nothing. And in the end I never gave them anything. I never talked. What would I tell them? "My ex-vampire boyfriend left me because I wasn't good enough for him?" Or "He thought I'd be interesting since he couldn't read my mind but when he found otherwise…."

No one will ever be able to understand how we felt about each other. How deeply in love we were. Maybe he really did love me at first but then….just got bored for me. After all I'm just a human.

I descended down the stairs and took my car keys and headed for the door. The sun was still shining outside. It hurt my eyes. I got in my truck and started driving. I don't think I really did see the road. Every move I did was automatic. Even when I parked my park and got out of my truck, I didn't see where was my truck parked. I just knew it. I walked and walked staring at the floor. I memorized the place before. I stopped to open a closed white door, without lifting my head up.

I entered the room. It was warmer than outside. If I was the normal Bella, this should've felt nice. But I wasn't, and the weather didn't matter to me anymore. And for my surprise I preferred the cold now. It reminded me of…..him. I flinched and hugged myself as I headed for the main desk. Once I reached it I lifted my head up a little to talk to the secretary. She was a young, pale, read haired woman. She was thin and looked nice. Her blue eyes looked at me for one second then smiled.

"Hello Miss Swan" She said smiling. I tried to smile back but it was hard. I forgot how to smile so I don't really know what it looked like to her.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Dr. Seeley is waiting for you" She informed me. I nodded and headed automatically for the door. I knocked on the door once.

"Come in" A calm voice called. I took a deep breath, opened the door and entered. I was in the same room. I goy so used to this room that I could memorize it. It was a big rounded room. Most of it was full of shelves stocked with tons of books with different lengths and sizes. There was a large desk in the middle that was neatly organized and a chair behind the desk that sat on it Sr. Seeley.

He was a tall, middle-aged man. He was bald. And his face said that he used to be handsome when he was young.

"Bella" He cheered and stood up at once.

"Hi" I said again in an automatic voice. My voice sounded weird. Even to me. He walked around his desk and came to shake my hand. I took it.

"How are we today?" He asked still smiling.

"Ok" I said quietly. He examined my face and seemed to notice that there was no improvement. Or more, I was getting worse. He lead me to the bed-like bench and motioned for me to lay on it. I didn't object and did as he wanted. I sighed, bracing myself for the questions that will hurt me and for answers that will give him nothing.

"So as you may have noticed, it's been more than two weeks, and you still didn't talk to me honestly. Why don't we start from the beginning today?" He said friendly.

I didn't talk I just shrugged.

"Ok" He said slowly to himself, "Bella I want you to talk to me about yourself today. What you like, what you don't like. What makes you feel happy and what _made_ you feel sad?" He said quietly.

I knew what he was doing. The last question is what he wanted. He put it in this form to make me talk without noticing but I didn't fall for it.

"I'm a very _normal…human_…girl" I scowled at both words. "I like what any other girl like and don't like what any other girls doesn't" I shrugged. I saw him holding back a frown.

"Ok" He said again, "What makes you happy?"

"Ed…" and I bit my lip. I grimaced and squeezed my eyes closed. My heart throbbed in pain as did every part in my body. I felt the doctor's eyes on my face so I took a grip on myself, took a deep breath and mumbled, "nothing in particular" still squeezing my eyes closed.

"you were about to say Edward. Why didn't you?" He asked quietly.

The name sent more pain through me than before. I flinched. I hated that Charlie told the doctor everything. Urgh. I took a deep breath and it sounded shaky. "No reason" I whispered so he wouldn't notice how my voice was shaken. And to give no way for my voice to break. I heard him sigh.

"Bella, I can't help you, if you won't talk to me" He noted quietly.

"I don't need help, and I don't want it either" I whispered.

"Why not?"

"It ….pains me to talk about …..him." I mumbled quietly.

"Did you ever consider that maybe when you try to talk, it will make you feel better later on?"

Actually I have considered it before, but I wasn't brave enough to do it. "I don't want to" I said again a bit more firm. He sighed and stood up. He seemed to sense that today I was nowhere near talking.

"You can go now Miss Swan. We'll try again tomorrow" He said quietly as e went to is desk and picked up his cell. I sighed in relief, opened my eyes and stood up. I saw him dialing Charlie's number. I sighed again and headed for the door. He had his back to me. I think he thought I left.

"Hello, Mr. Swan" Dr. Seeley said, "I don't think I can find a way to make her talk to me." He sighed. E was quiet for a while, listening to whatever Charlie was saying, "No, no don't worry. I know a doctor that will help you. There has never been a patient that was able to resist talking to him. There is something unique about him" He explained to Charlie. I shook my head and opened the door.

A new one? Urgh. I sighed. I wonder how is he? And why won't I be able to resist talking to him? It won't matter because either way I won't talk. So they could go bring me whoever they want. What are they trying to do? Fix me? How could they fix me when half of me isn't here? When my heart was ripped from it's place? I shook my head knowing that they'll never be able to fix me.

A/N: What do you think? I hoped you like it. Sorry I update a little late these days because of urgh school. I have to make studying my first priority if I want to continue writing lol. "Mom's rule" (rolls eyes). Anyway. I want to make something clear. The song that was in "because I love you", I didn't write it. You suffer enough from my stories I own't torture you from my poems too. Lol. So it was "Yesterday" by Leona Lewis. Just wanted to make that clear. I'm not stupid enough to put my poems, they are HORRIBLE lol. Anyway.

Hope you liked it. "MissyAnn7448? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2: The Shrink

.A/N: My other laptop was a hopeless case, dad got us a new one yaaaay!! Writing is fun again. I was pissed off from my other computer. Next week is a holiday so I guess there'll be more updates yay.. Ok, so I actually fell asleep in Chemistry this time lol and I dreamt about this chapter (chemistry inspires me lol). So hope you like it.

**Chapter 2: The Shrink**

So dad will take me to that new "irresistible-to-talk-to" shrink. I rolled my eyes and threw my keys on the desk. I turned to go sit on my bed but I stopped dead!

"Hello" his patient voice said. It was Edward. He was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I ignored him and opened my drawer. I got out my pills, took them and waited for him to disappear like all my other hallucinations. It usually didn't take long but it just caused me more pain.

"I see you're still alive" He noted.

I didn't answer and sat on the floor. I rested my hed against the wall and sighed.

"I moved on, you know" He said coldly.

"I know" I whispered as I hugged myself tightly. He didn't need to tell me. For some reason I wanted to ask him "why?" of course he heard that.

"Because I didn't want you!" He stated firmly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded.

"Because you weren't good enough for me" I felt the tears running down my cheeks. His words hurt me, I couldn't bare them.

"I know" I repeated in a shaky whisper. I hated that my hallucination always hurt me, but sometimes he didn't talk. He just sat there and I kept staring at him. My mind did him justice, he was as perfect as ever.

"Were you really stupid enough to think that I would fall in love with _you_? An insignificant _human_?" He laughed sarcastically. I started to sob, clutching myself harder than before. His words cut through my broken heart.

"Please stop" I pleaded. He continued to laugh.

"You really believed that, didn't you?" His eyes burning with hard mock.

I covered my ears, "STOP! Stop, please. You're hurting me." I screamed, still sobbing hard. I couldn't take it. Even though I knew he was right but still I couldn't bare hearing the words. It was quiet for a while, I opened my eyes and found the room empty. Thank God the pills did their job. I realized I was panting. I calmed myself down and tried to ignore the stabbing pain that was killing me.

"You ready honey?" I heard Charlie call from downstairs. I sighed.

"Coming" I called back. He insisted on driving me to the new shrink. "A new shrink, a new opportunity to work on my stalling skills" I mumbled to myself. I descended don the stairs. Charlie was standing beside the door. I sighed again.

"Please dad, can't I drive myself there?" He hesitated, since Ed-..he left dad didn't want to argue with me in anything. "If you drive me there then go to work, how will I get back?"

"Ok, fine Bella. But be careful"

A few minutes later I was in a big rounded room, waiting for the shrink to come. The secretary told me to wait here. Most of this room was empty. There was nothing in it but the two chairs that both me and the doctor will sit on. It was a bit scary to sit in this empty room all by myself. The seconds ticked by and I just sat there staring at the empty walls. I was about to leave when I heard the door open. I looked at it. There was a tall middle-aged man. He looked nice. He had black hair and a black beard. He had blue eyes and a nice smile.

"Hello, you must be Bella" he said kindly. I stood up and smiled back but it wasn't effortless.

"Hi" He Shook my hand.

"Please have a seat" He said kindly. I sat down and so did he. "Now, My name is Randal and I'll be your…friend. I don't like being anyone's doctor. If I told you that I'm your doctor it'll sound like you're my patient. I don't think you believe that" He laughed, I smiled with less effort this time. "So you'll call me Randal and I'll call you Bella, cool?"

"Cool, Randal" I chuckled. It sounded foreign to me, I wasn't used to it. I had a good feeling about this doctor...I mean friend.

"Ok so I'm not like all the other doctors" he rolled his eyes at the word, I smiled at that, "I don't need you to lie down or tell me everything that happened since you were born. I know all this is just too annoying for you, am I right?"

"Exactly" I said smiling wider. I felt that this doctor won't hurt me. I felt that he'll understand, or at least I hoped.

"Great, so I'll tell you what I'll do and what you'll do. I want you to stare right in my eyes and forget about everything in the world Bella. Forget everything. Just give in to what you want to say, don't hold yourself." He said quietly but a little more seriously. "But I should warn you though. I won't ask you easy questions. They'll be a bit hard. I understand that, some of them will hurt" I winced. He looked at me with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I can assure you that you'll feel a lot better later."

I nodded slowly, not sure what to say.

"Ready?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Ok, now look directly in my eyes" he whispered slowly. I looked up to find his eyes burning into mine. He had amazing ocean blue eyes, so unbelieavably beautiful. They were like magnet they attracted my eyes to them. I couldn't find another way but to do as he told me. I let myself drown in his ocean eyes.

Blank! That's how my mind was like. Blank. He smiled a small sweet smile then started to talk,

"How are you feeling Bella? Please answer honestly" He murmured in the quietness. I hesitated, I didn't know. If I answered truthfully would it hurt? Or would I feel better? Did I really want to talk? But his eyes were so reassuring that I couldn't help answering truthfully.

"Hurt" I croaked, he waited patiently. I felt that I wanted to go on so I completed, "Alone…abandoned…rejected…" I trailed off unable to complete. Even though it felt good to get it out. But the hole in my chest kept ripping itself wider.

"And what caused you all that?" He asked sympathetically. I wasn't sure I'd be able to say the name. I didn't say or hear it in months.

"E…E…Edward' I whispered. The hole started to hurt more as it ripped itself. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Why did he leave?" He whispered as he noticed my pain. This was an even harder question to answer, even to think of. But again I couldn't resist talking.

"Because he…he...he doesn't l…love me a…anymore" I stuttered as I started to hug myself. I didn't realize that my tears were spilling till I felt them soaking my black shirt. I've been wearing black for a long time now. I couldn't get myself to wear any color. I didn't feel comfortable in them.

"That's a bit hard to believe. Do you remember anything that you've done before that could have angered him?" He asked kindly. I didn't know why but I couldn't help it. It was like an invisible force was urging me to say the truth. Like _I wanted to_ say the truth.

"I bled in front of his family" I whispered trying to control my tears. His eyebrows pulled together and cocked his head to one side. It was when I realized what I just said. I slipped. But I couldn't feel guilty. Why? I still didn't know.

"I don't understand. Where's the problem in that? You're only human"

"But they aren't" I did it again. Why do I fully trust this guy? Why do I keep telling him the truth? I realized why I didn't feel guilty. Whenever I tell him the truth I feel better. It felt good to talk to someone. But still….

"What do you mean?" He asked the lines between his eyebrows increasing. What do I say now a big…no _a huge_ part of me urged me to tell him the truth. But it was a secret. What would Edward say? I clutched myself tighter. He wouldn't say anything because he's not here, and he won't ever come back. I should keep his secret either way. But again the part that wanted me to feel better made me blurt out the truth.

"They are vampires" I whispered. Shock spread through his face, he didn't look at me like I was a maniac. No. He looked at me like he believed it.

"Are you sure of that Bella?" He whispered urgently.

"Of course I'm sure" Again with the unwilling honesty. What was wrong with me? My eyes broke free from his contact and I stared at the floor. I hated myself more. How could I do this to Edward. This was his secret. I was suppose to keep it safe. What have I done. I need to get out of here before I say another word.

"I got to go" I said quickly, standing up and rushing to the door. I didn't wait for his reply I wanted to leave before I could say another foolish thing. I ran outside the tall building and jumped into my truck.

"Isabella, how could you be so stupid?" I shouted at myself. The truck roared to life. I ran with it. It wasn't something I usually did but I wanted to run away from here. I couldn't believe what I just did. Suddenly I realized why I had tears falling all over my face, why I felt so ashamed. Why I wanted to lock myself in a room and never come out.

I betrayed Edward! How could I? How could I betray the one I loved. Even if he hurt me. I was supposed to keep his secret. If not for the sake of our good times well at least because I owed him my life. He's done nothing but saved me all the time.

It didn't take me long to realize that I was parked in front of my house. I couldn't get myself to get out. I hated myself so much, I couldn't like myself in the mirror. I kept crying in the car, refusing to calm myself. I wanted so much for my hallucination to come back, to cause me more pain. I deserved that.

**Edward's POV **

I was in my room. Sitting on the floor, staring at nothing. Just sitting there. Remembering Bella. Oh how I missed her. I fought hard against the urge to go see her but I knew I won't fight long because I was sure I was going to lose this fight. I hurt her bad, she's probably suffering from the pain that I caused her. Or maybe she….she..she moved on. I flinched at the thought. That would be fair to her. But how could I live without her? I love her. I miss her. It's a matter of days and I'll lose the fight. I'll go just have a look at her. If she was reasonably happy then I'll go. Or at least that's what I hoped to be able to do. I know very well that once I see her again I won't be able to leave. In my hand I had the ring that -since I met her- I wished to give her someday. To propose to her. To have her as my wife. To be mine forever.

But it was a stupid wish. I can't take her life away from her. When will this greedy monster inside of me ever stop trying to make me hope for things that will make _me_ happy, not _her_. I heard a knock on the door.

"Alice, I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see anyone" I growled at the door. She opened it anyway and rushed next to me.

"Edward this is urgent" She said quickly panic on her face. I turned off the mind reading thing since all there minds were full of pity and sympathy, I hated it and I didn't want to here it.

"Whatever it is Alice, I'm sure anyone can fix it" I said standing up and heading for the door.

"It's about Bella" She said quickly. I stopped dead and gulped. I haven't head her name in months. I turned to Alice slowly and hesitantly. Afraid of what bad news she might have.

"Is she ok?" I mumbled nervously. Alice looked confused.

"Well yes and no" Alice said hesitantly. That made me more anxious.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I know it's hard to believe, but…um…I just saw Bella telling our secret to a stranger" She said quietly. My mouth fell open.

"What?" I whispered, "No, no. Bella would never….?" I said shaking my head quickly.

"Exactly" She said looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"She …didn't seem like…Bella when she said it. There was….something wrong about her" Alice said her eyebrows pulling together. I had a feeling that she wasn't talking to me anymore. But what did she mean? And how could Bella…? No, I still don't believe it. I'll have to go and make sure myself.

A/N: Edward will go to make sure dun-dun-dun-daaaaahhh!! A ciffy yay! But be happy with this one because it's a minor cliffy to what awaits you later on mwahahaha. Hope you enjoyed it. Quick question, How many of you received my review reply because I don't think the link is working. I want to make sure before I send to ff an email.


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet Reunion

.A/N: Well this chapter is how I imagined New Moon. Of course New Moon is better but for some reason I wanted it to be this way. So we hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

But what did she mean? And how could Bella…? No, I still don't believe it. I'll have to go and make sure myself.

**Sweet Reunion**

**Edward's POV**

I stood right outside her windows. Afraid to go inside. Afraid of what I would see. Would she be with someone else? Or would she be miserable? Both would cause me pain I took a deep breath and made my jump, that I hadn't done in months and landed in. The room was empty, she wasn't here yet. Her scent was all over the room. I inhaled as much as I can. It set my throat on fire, it has been a while since I smelt it. I ignored the burning and looked around.

Her room looked more like a hospital room. She had minerals hung up around her bed. Her drawer was opened and was full of nothing but medicine. She was on medication? I was alarmed. Was that because of me? This alarmed me more. I got out of the room to look for her in the house. There was no sign of Charlie's thoughts anywhere. The house was empty. She was nowhere to be seen.

But suddenly I heard a voice that I'd rather be tortured a thousand times by Jane than hear. I heard sobbing. Painful sobbing. It was Bella. I cringed. I never heard her sob that way before. Hesitantly I followed the sound. It lead me out of the house. I gasped.

"Bella" I whispered appalled. She was in her truck crying her eyes out. I couldn't see her well but she looked…crushed. Pain spread through me. What did I do to her?! I was about to go to her but I heard Charlie's cruiser from afar. So I unwillingly went back to her room. I'll have to wait for her. I paced impatiently in her room. _Monster!_ A voice shouted at me in the back of my head. _Monster!_

_Oh no! She's crying again, _Charlie thought alarmed. I saw from his vision. He ran to the truck and opened the door. He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Bella, Sweety?" He whispered. His thoughts were all against me. So I was the reason behind this. I could feel the agony I felt ripping me apart.

"Please dad, I need to be alone for a while" She hiccupped. Her voice was full of pain that tortured me. Charlie cursed me a hundred times in his head. I couldn't blame him. I deserved more.

"What happened Bella? Tell me" He cooed. She shook her head.

"I won't go to him again" She shouted.

Him? Him who?

"But Bella…"

"No, that's enough" She screamed pulling away and getting out of the car. "I only did it for you. I don't need a stupid shrink"

I gasped. Shrink?! Was she that desperate? What have I done to her?!

"Maybe a new one will be better"

"Twenty-five are ENOUGH!" She screamed and ran into the house.

Twenty-five?! Oh no! no, this can't be. I've done nothing but hurt….no, torture her. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to control the pain that was taking over me. I wasn't ready to see her. Not when she was so hurt. And by me. I wanted to leave but I couldn't.

Charlie stayed outside. Thinking about what he should do. Bella ran up the stairs. I wasn't ready. And it can't be while her father is here.I hid in her closet quickly. I heard the door open hard. Bella's sobbing was louder. She grabbed something. I heard her click on somethings. I realized it was her cell. Who could she be calling?

"Jake" She sobbed in a broken voice.

_"what is Bella?"_ I heard his alarmed voice.

"Please Jake. Let Billy call Charlie and make come to you. I need to be alone. I can't take anymore pain." She sobbed into the phone. This caused me more pain. I am not a monster, I'm something more, something worse.

_"I'm on it, don't worry. But what happened now?" _he said at once. Bella hiccupped and sobbed harder.

"I made the m…most horrible th…thing ever" She sobbed harder than before.

_"What?"_

"I…I betrayed Ed…Ed-…him" She whispered brokenly. I could see that it was hard for her to say my name. And this hurt me. How did I hurt her this way?

_"How? What did you do?" _

"I told his secret to that stupid shrink." She whispered. I heard something bump on the ground, I think she fell on the floor. So she really did it. I was shocked. I still couldn't believe it. But I couldn't feel mad at her. I couldn't.

_"What? Why?"_

"I swear I didn't mean to. I dunno w…what's gotten i…into me" She sobbed.

_"Bella, Bella. Calm down. We'll find a way to fix this. Don't worry, just please calmed down" _ I heard him plead. _"I'll call Charlie now, ok?" _

"Ok, ok" She whispered and hung up. I could hear that she's trying to calm herself down. She clicked the end button. And kept trying to call herself down. I waited in the closet for Charlie to leave.

After a few minutes Charlie got the call.

"Bella, honey. I'm sorry but I need to go. Billy says there's an emergency" He called.

"Ok" She called back, trying to hold her sob that was obvious. Charlie didn't want to leave. But it was his job so he left. Once he did I quietly got out of her closet. So quietly that I didn't hear myself getting out. She was sitting on the floor with her back to me. She was crossed legged, her fingers twisted in her hair and her elbows on her knees. In front I saw a picture of….me? Where did she get that one from? I hid it. Her tears fell on it.

"I'm sorry" She whispered through her tears to my picture. She was sorry? Then what should I be?

"Bella" I whispered. She stiffened and looked around her. I stood there not knowing what reaction I should expect. I was braced for every reaction I might see. Anger, more pain, rejection….everything. Except for the one that I saw.

Out of nowhere fear filled her eyes. She stared at me wide-eyed like she was afraid I would kill her. I didn't understand.

"Oh no!" Her voice broke, "please no. haven't you hurt me enough this morning?" She shook her voice getting louder and her face flooding with tears. She looked so weak, so pale, so fragile… more fragile than before.

"I don't understand" I said slowly. She quickly got up on her feet and ran to her drawer. I kept my eyes on her not understanding what she was doing. She got out a bottle and got from it a pill. She took it and drank some water. She passed me as if I wasn't hear and sat in the corner of her room on the floor. Hugging herself. She looked like a terrified child. I was confused.

"Bella" I repeated a bit more pronounced now, "are you ok?" She started humming to herself and pressed her hands on her ears and kept rocking herself back and forth a bit fast for soothing. She refused to look at me.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Are you…mad at me?" I asked afraid that she was. She glared at me through her tears.

"Because you're not real" She said quietly still rocking herself. Her hands left her ears and she hugged herself again and squeezed her eyes closed. I still didn't understand. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes then opened them.

"Oh no, you're still here. Why isn't the pill doing anything?" She whispered to herself. I felt my eyebrows pull together. I went to her drawer and took a look at the bottle that she just took her pill from. My mouth fell open and the bottle fell from my hand. I turned to look at her.

"You…hallucinate?" I whispered shocked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes then looked the other way. No, no this can't be. What have I done? I rushed to her and sunk to my feet in front of her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I…I.." What should I say? There's nothing I could say that could make what I did sound right. She looked back at me confused.

"What?" She whispered, "Don't you want to yell at me? Tell me that you…you moved o…on?" she whispered shakily.

"What? Why would I say that?"

She looked at me with a blank expression. "that's what you always do when you appear" She whispered. So that's what she meant by me hurting her this morning.

"I'm real Bella. I'm not one of your hallucinations" I told her quietly. She stared at me blankly for a moment then shook her head quickly.

"Of course you aren't. Why on earth would you came back? You're not real" She whispered still shaking her head. This pained me.

"Bella, It really is me" I hesitated then I put my hand on her cheek. Once my hand touched her cheek she looked at me shocked. She stared at me looking nothing but shocked. She gulped and hugged herself tighter.

"Is that really you?" She whispered appalled. I nodded slowly not moving my eyes from her face. The fear didn't leave her eyes. I could see that she couldn't talk, so I started.

"I've missed you, love" I whispered quietly. Her eyes widened.

"Love?" she mouthed unable to put any voice in her words. I winced. She still believed that I didn't love her, that I didn't want her.

"Yes Bella, _'love'_. I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I never can" I explained slowly. Her heart started to beat fast but her face remained the same. She, shakily, tried to stand up leaning on the wall. She never moved her eyes off my face.

"Excuse me" she whispered. She didn't wait for my reply and headed for the door. I was confused. She got out and closed the door behind her.

"Bella, snap out of it" I heard her whisper firmly to herself. I stood up to go after her. I opened the door and looked outside. She was sitting on the end of the stairs, hugging herself again. "You've let it go too far this time" She whispered to herself again.

"Bella I really am here" I whispered to her. She looked back at me. I could see it in her eyes that she knew it. But she was denying it. Why didn't he want to believe it? Was it because she was much too hurt? She hesitantly reached a hand to touch me. Her hand shook. Her hand touched my cheek. The warmth of her skin was amazing. It felt amazing. I smiled a small smile. Her eyes widened.

"You are real" She whispered to herself. I put my hand back on her cheek and we both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. But it felt so good. I felt warm again, complete. At the same time we started to stroke each other's cheeks with our thumbs. My smile widened and Bella smiled. I was so happy to see her smile. I missed her smile so much. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

Her chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into mine. Her soft warm hand on my cheek. Her lips formed the smile that took my breath away. I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips on her forehead. I pulled a way a small inch to see her face. Her eyes were closed. Her lips still held on to the smile that I loved. I took her in my arms and she willingly leaned her head on my chest. She hugged me back. I held her tightly. I couldn't believe that I lived through three months without this. It was the best feeling ever. To have her in my arms, it was just the most amazing and indescribable feeling ever.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Edward was actually here. With me. Hugging me. It felt so wonderful. I dunno how but when I stared into his eyes I saw all the words that he wanted but couldn't say. In this moment, I felt whole, complete. I felt alive again. I hugged him as tight as my arms would allow me. He tightened his arms around me too. I closed my eyes and didn't move, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"I missed you" I sighed.

"I missed you too" he whispered. I felt his face press on my hair like he used to do. My heart beat faster.

"I love you Bella" He whispered. The honesty rang in every letter he said. My heart was about to crash out of my chest. I looked up at him and met his soft golden eyes. I stared at him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled a wider smile.

"I love you…Edward" It was the first time for me to say the name in months. But it was painless now. I could see the happiness that filled his eyes once I said his name. He kissed my forehead one more time. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. And for the first time I wasn't afraid to sleep, because I knew that I was in his arms, that I was safe. That I was whole.

A/N: I dunno what will you guys think of this but this was how I wanted their reunion to be like in New Moon. Of course Stephenie's reuinion is better. But I dunno. I like this one lol. Hope you don't hate it. Oh and btw, if you find it a bit too romantic, know that you're dealing with a hopeless romantic here so… hope you didn't hate it. (waiting nervously for your opinion). Cya next chappy.


	5. Chapter 4: What if

.A/N: So I started my holiday, yay. So I guess there will be quicker updates hopefully. Every new chapter keeps buzzing in my head till I write it down lol. So I finally I'll get some peace from this chapter lol. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Re-cap:**

And for the first time I wasn't afraid to sleep, because I knew that I was in his arms, that I was safe. That I was whole.

**Chapter 4: What if…**

I twisted around in my bed trying to ignore the sun ray that shined through my window. I wanted to have some more sleep, It's been so long since I slept so peacefully. The memory of yesterday flooded back in my mind when I felt the two long arms hugging me tighter. I smiled and hugged him back. I felt him bend down and I felt his cool lips on my forehead. Laying a kiss there. I sighed.

"Morning, love" He said in his sweet velvet voice that I missed so much. I opened my eyes slowly and found his beautiful face smiling his crooked smile at me. My heart reacted instantly. It surprised me, I wasn't used to it. I put one hand on his cheek.

"I was sure I was still hallucinating" I whispered staring deeply into his golden eyes.

"No, love. I really am here. And I will stay here till you want me to go" He whispered with a smile.

"Well you'd better say goodbye to your life because I'll always want you" I whispered with a smile. His smile widened.

"Did you forget? You are my life" He said kissing my cheek. I blushed. His jaw locked.

"What?"

"No, I just need to get used to how appealing you used to smell to me again. I forgot" He smiled apologetically. I was about to laugh but I remembered something I didn't want to remember. I gasped and sat up quickly. My head spun.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly alarmed.

I hugged myself. How could I tell him this?_ 'Edward I betrayed you?'_ I couldn't. What if he left me again? I hugged myself tighter. But he had the right to know. To be able to protect his family. And himself. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I endangered them. I endangered_ him_.

"Bella?" He whispered as he wiped my tears. I controlled my fear. Gathered all the courage that I had left in me and started talking with my eyes on the floor.

"E…Edward I swear that what I did was something that I didn't mean to do. If I could take it back I would have." I said quickly. My heart beat fast, fearing I might lose him after I tell him. He put one finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. His face looked peaceful. But his eyes held pain for my pain.

"Love, don't worry" He said quietly. I knew he only said that because he didn't know what I did. But once he knows he will….I gulped.

"I…I'm sorry Edward but I..I" My voice broke and I was fighting to complete my words but he put one finger on my lips to stop my words.

"I know" He said still calm. I felt my eyes open wide.

"You know?" I whispered against his finger.

He nodded, lifting his finger from my lips and putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry" I repeated, "I dunno what's gotten into me. I didn't mean to…"

"Bella" He cut me off. "Breathe honey" He said sweetly.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled it.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart" He said gently stroking my face.

"What? You're not mad?" I asked confused.

He shook his head with a small smile.

"Why not?"

"Bella, I know you. You would never do this on purpose" He said gently.

I sighed a sigh of relief and let my head fall on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Could you please tell me what happened?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. And told him everything. He listened intently and didn't interrupt. When I was finished he looked deep in thought.

"I want you to go back to him, Bella" He said quietly.

"What? No" I said instantly. I pulled away to look at his face. Was he insane? Who knows what else could I tell him next time?

"Relax Bella." He said, "I need to know if he believes it or not. And what on earth did he do to make you tell him" he explained.

I bit my lip. I was afraid if I went there again the doctor would ask me about anymore of Edward's secret. But I put them in danger. I had to do something to get them out of it.

"Don't worry Bella" He said as he read the panic that was in my eyes, "If you spill anything else I'll come in and get you" He promised. My eyes widened. What would Randal's reaction be like with a vampire in his office?. "When is your next appointment?" I glanced at my watch.

"In half an hour" I whispered still afraid.

He nodded, "Ok, go get dressed"

"You sure Edward?" I hesitated. He smiled and nodded.

I got out of my bed and went to my closet. I grabbed from it my blue jeans and my black shirt.

"I don't like black on you" Edward mumbled when he saw my choice of clothes. I turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"I don't have any other color" He looked confused.

"What happened to your other clothes?" I bit my lip.

"Well, I um threw them out" I confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, when you uh left. I couldn't get myself to wear um colors, or even look at them" I whispered. He winced and looked away so I couldn't see the pain that was in his eyes. But too late, I already saw it.

"Edward" I whispered. He turned to me with a smile that didn't touch his eyes.

"Go change, I'll wait downstairs" and he was gone. I sighed and went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes I was dressed. I went to the kitchen were Edward was.

Edward's POV

"Ok, I'm ready" She announced nervous. I cocked his head to one side.

"What? No breakfast?" I asked remembering that it was her habit to have breakfast in the morning. She winced, I didn't understand.

"S…sure" S hesitated. She turned to leave the kitchen but I held my arm. I wanted to know why she winced.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused. She sighed.

"To get something in me" She mumbled quietly. Huh? What was that supposed to mean? She turned again to leave the kitchen, this time I allowed her. I went after her when she entered her room. I heard her take a deep breath and her heart beat accelerated. I didn't understand at all. If she was going to have breakfast then why is she in her room? And why was she so afraid? She opened her drawer and got out an IV. She connected it to the minerals that were around her bed. Then she opened one of the bags of the minerals and put in it some unfamiliar liquid. It smelled disgusting. It was then that I realized what was going on. I could feel the shock on my face. That was her food. But why? What was wrong with her? She turned to me with an apologetic expression.

"Could you help me please?" She asked grimly. I gulped and nodded. She handed me the IV. I took it from her and looked at her. I felt the blank expression on my face. She held out her arm. What? She wanted _me _to put the IV in her arm?

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I don't eat anymore" she explained quietly. I gasped and left the IV. I took her quickly in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So sorry I was so stupid. So sorry that I put you through so much pain…." I said sobbing tearlessly.

"Edward, Edward. It's ok" She said alarmed by my sobbing. "Really, I'm ok." But I knew she was just comforting me. Pain spread through my body. I felt myself being crushed into pieces.

"What have I done to you?" I sobbed.

"You've done nothing Edward. Now are you going to put the stupid IV or are we going to go? I'm fine either way" She looked up at me and smiled. I knew how much she was afraid of the IV. But I can't let her go out without having some sugar in her. I pulled away and bent down to pick the IV from the floor. She sighed and held out her arm again. I saw her eyes squeeze themselves close and her face afraid. Bracing herself. I took her arm but stopped. I couldn't do it. Not when she hated it so much. Not when she was so afraid of it. I put the IV on her bed.

"Open your eyes Bella, I won't put it" I said quietly. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes.

"Thank you" She whispered in relief. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her with me. I was going to let her to try and eat something. She can't go out on an empty stomach. When we reached the kitchen I sat her down on a chair.

"Edward, I can't" She said when she realized what I was going to do.

"Try please" I whispered trying to hide the pain in my voice. I don't think I did a very good job.

"I'll just throw it all back out" She whispered. I held my breath to control my self. I wasn't going to have that. She is going to eat again. I was going to do my best to fix this. I looked directly in her eyes, pleadingly.

"Please Bella. Let me try and fix this" I pleaded. She was about to protest so I added, "for me? Please?" She looked deeply in my eyes for a while then sighed.

"Ok, fine" She surrendered. It was very surprising that after all what I've done to her she still couldn't say no to me. I felt my heart beat again.

I decided to make her something simple and easy to digest since she hasn't eaten in three months, I winced at the thought. I made her some cereal with hot milk. She will need something warm for a first time. I put the bowl in front of her. She looked hesitant and she grimaced. So I took the spoon and gently shoved it into her mouth. She slowly swallowed it. We both waited for her reaction but there was nothing.

"Yay! Edward I don't feel sick" She cheered, her eyes full of joy. I felt so happy, "I think it's because you're here" She whispered putting a hand on my cheek. I took her hand from my face and kissed her palm.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you" She whispered back. I unwillingly left her hand.

"Eat" I ordered her. She nodded and started eating slowly. I watched her happily. Happy that she was eating. When she was finished she kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

"Let's go" I said feeling a bit nervous. _What is it about this doctor that made Bella tell him? And did he believe her?_ Then I thought a thought that made me stop in track. _What if he was ….?_

A/N: There you go guys. Cya next chappy. It won't be long, I'm in a holiday yaaaaaaaay!.


	6. Chapter 5: Shocked!

.A/N: Thank you for all of you who reviewed. Warning: HUGE cliffy in the end. Ok so we are still in Edward's POV.

**Re-cap:**

_What is it about this doctor that made Bella tell him? And did he believe her?_ Then I thought a thought that made me stop in track. _What if he was ….?_

**Chapter 5: Shocked!**

I shook my head, shaking away the thought. I dunno why but I didn't think that it was it. I opened the door for Bella, she took my hand and pulled me out of the house with her. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her next to me. I couldn't let her go, I lived for to long with her. Without feeling her touch, without seeing her face, without hearing her voice and her laugh. It felt so good to have all that back again. I pulled her tighter. She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked to her truck. We reached her truck so soon. I opened the passenger door for her. She frowned then smiled.

"I forgot" She laughed as she climbed in. In a second I was in the drivers seat beside her. I took her hand in mine and kept my other hand on the wheel. The engine roared to life. She gave me directions to the place. It was only a matter of minutes and we were there. I killed the engine in front of the building and turned to look at Bella. She looked nervous. I knew how much she feared that she would expose anymore of my secrets and to be honest I feared that too but I needed to know. If I was going to try to make things right then I had to know exactly what he has in mind.

"Edward, I can't do this" she whispered in panic. I put a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, please. I know you can do this. I need you to do this. Please" I whispered too. She looked at me for a long while before she sighed.

"Fine. But if I do it again you come stop me, ok?" She added sternly.

"Ok, love" I promised with a smile. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of her hand. She pointed at the direction of the room where she was in last time so I could stand under the window. She took a deep breath and got out of the truck. I watched her as she entered the building and disappeared out of my sight. I got out of the truck too and in seconds I was under thee window of the room. There was a tree beside it.

I quietly climbed the tree. The window was opened and the room was still empty. Then I saw the door open. Bella came inside with a middle aged woman.

_Poor girl, I hope she gets over him. She looks a whole lot better today though. Excellent doctor._ The lady thought, and she remembered how Bella looked like when she came here yesterday. I winced and shoved the thought away. This was no time to feel guilty. I have the rest of eternity to punish myself for this stupid mistake.

The lady left the room and Bella was alone. She looked so frightened. I wanted to comfort her. So…

"Bella" I called quietly. Her head snapped in my direction. When her eyes found mine she smiled. I smiled back. We stared at each other for a while but then my stare changed to a warning look as I heard approaching thoughts. She understood right away and looked at the door. The door opened and the Dr appeared.

_Ah the one with the vampire boyfriend. I didn't think I'd see her again. _He thought. Danger alert! It looks like he believes it. But I waited.

"Bella" He cheered.

"hello Randal" She said stiffly. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh. She looked so cute like that. I shook my head and made myself concentrate. His mind was empty, he wasn't thinking of anything. It frustrated me.

"So yesterday was interesting" He said gesturing to her to sit down. She sat down eyeing him warily. He just smiled and his thoughts held nothing of importance. "Can I ask you a question?"

Her eyes turned wary, "It depends."

"On?" He asked still smiling.

"On what you want to know" She answered firmly. He laughed.

"This is not an interrogation Bella. But I want to know, are you angry now because you told me that he is a vampire?" He asked simply. Bella's eyebrows shot up and so did mine. How is he taking it so easily?

She glanced quickly in my direction for help. I gave her a quick nod.

"Y..yes" She said quietly. "Because you will think that I'm crazy just like I do" she lied. Bella was better at lying, I guess that she was practicing a lot since she had to lie to twenty five shrinks and her dad about how she felt.

_She's trying to fix what she broke, I see. But not for long_

I felt danger. He's going to do something. I felt it. _not for long?_ What did he mean?

"Bella" He whispered getting closer to her. My teeth snapped together, "look into my eyes, do you see that I think you're crazy?" He whispered. Bella tried to avoid his eyes first but then she surrender and looked into them. Once she did her face went blank. Expressionless.

"No" She said in a weird tone.

_It's worked again_ He thought triumphantly.

What worked? I looked at both of them intently, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Now tell me Bella, Is he really a vampire? Did you say that -just now- to protect him?" He asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes" She answered. I was shocked what did he do? She looked like she is sleep talking or something. I looked at both of them carefully analyzing everything. I listened more intently to his thoughts. When suddenly something in his thoughts made me understand what was going on.

_She is the easiest to hypnotize till now_

He was hypnotizing her? I almost growled. I acted on instinct though. I rushed in through the window, carried her and rushed back out. It all happened in less than half a second. Instantly we were in the truck and I was driving her home. It all happened too fast for a human that she took a minute to realize what happened. She blinked then stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh my God, Edward I did it again" She shouted, and I knew the anger was directed at herself. "I'm so sorry, I dunno what came over me. I don't seem to find a way not to tell him ab….."

"He's a hypnotist Bella" I cut her off so that she would stop apologizing. She stopped dead and gapped at me with wider eyes than before.

"A hypnotist?" She whispered shocked. I nodded keeping my eyes on the road. Controlling my anger. "But how could Charlie?" She whispered to herself, but I wasn't really listening to her anymore. I was concentrating on a more pressing matter. He hypnotized her, so he is sure that she can't lie to him.

He knew we are vampires. He was sure of it. But what will he do? Can he do something? I didn't know. Would he reveal our secret? What will we do then? I parked a few blocks away from Bella's house. I didn't see the road.

"Edward" Bella whispered. I looked at her and saw the reflection of my face in her eyes. My face looked horrifying, I dunno how she looked at me without fear in her eyes. I softened my face and put a hand on her cheek to calm myself. It worked.

"Sorry" I whispered calmly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked still whispering.

"We?" Did she think that I'm getting her into this?

Her face abruptly turned into fury. "You listen to me Edward Cullen! You will not keep me out of this. Not when I was reason behind it."

I stared at her not knowing what to say. I never saw her that angry. Before. I nodded but only to make her calm down. I would never get her into this. She relaxed.

"So? What are _we_ going to do?" she repeated. I sighed.

"No idea" I said leaning my head against the seat. I dunno how long this silence lasted but it was getting darker and Charlie would be home soon.

So I started the engine again. I wasn't running, which wasn't my usual. But I was too focused on this matter to pay attention to the speed. We were getting closer to the house. Charlie's thoughts touched me. And once they did I made an abrupt stop. I could feel the shock and fear on my face.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella said alarmed. I gulped and turned to look at her. I felt how my eyes were wide, how the fear and shock were controlling my expression. It affected hers and she was instantly afraid.

"Edward" She repeated again warily.

"Charlie knows Bella. The doctor told him about what I am"

A/N: Cliffy yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I love them. And this is one of my favs. I told you that the last one was minor beside what's coming up. Lol. Cya next chappy.


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

.A/N: Well for the sake of keeping my head over my shoulders I decided to update but just so you know, I'll just leave you with a bigger cliffy lol (Toldya :p). Enjoy!

**Recap:**

"Edward" She repeated again warily.

"Charlie knows Bella. The doctor told him about what I am"

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

**BPOV**

"What?" I whispered shocked. My hands flew on my mouth. Charlie couldn't know, what was that hypnotist thinking? I started to panic. What was I going to tell him?

"Bella calm down" Edward said quickly. I could see that he himself was panicking. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my features as calm as possible.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. He looked at me with mixed emotions in his eyes that confused me. The most dominant emotion was fear though. I knew what he was afraid of, it was my same fear. Charlie's reaction wouldn't be calm and reasonable. He could tell anyone. He could try to kill Edward –it's not like Edward will die but still the thought was horrifying- He could ban me from seeing Edward….

"Wait, Edward" I whispered as I thought about this, "He doesn't know you're back, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Let's keep it that way" He understood at once. Charlie won't be so crazy when Edward isn't here. He will be comforted that Edward broke up with me. I shuddered.

"You have to go to him now Bella. I need to go call Carlisle and tell him about this" Edward said quickly. I nodded. He turned to me and hugged me tightly, "Take care" He whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" I assured him even though I had no idea how I will. He pulled away and disappeared. I shifted to the driver's seat.

I reached the house sooner than I wanted. I sighed and got out of the truck. I walked slowly towards the house, deliberating. I was just about to open the door but Charlie opened it for me. His face was furious, I felt the anger radiating from him. It almost burnt me, I gulped. He stepped aside to let me walk in.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked as calmly as I could. His fury increased and he motioned for me to go sit in the living room. I didn't argue. I heard the door slam and then Charlie caught up with me.

"Isabella" Charlie said trying to control himself as much as possible.

Full name alert! Really bad sign, "Yeah dad" I said playing innocent.

"I talked to your doctor today" He said through gritted teeth.

"You mean my hypnotist" I corrected him. His eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please it was so obvious" I said angrily, "How could you dad?" Trying to change his mood from accusation to guilt. It didn't work.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is what he told me" He said his voice rising a bit. I gulped.

"What did he tell you?" I asked as I started to walk around the room. Charlie was fuming, his face was turning bright red. I waited as he tried to control himself but his efforts were in vain.

"YOU WERE DATING A….A VAMPIRE?" He shouted at me. I froze, I never thought he'd be able to say the word out loud or actually believe it. I turned to look at him then cracked a loud laugh. A bit hysterical for a normal laugh. He glared at me.

"You…you believed that?" I tried to sound as sarcastic as possible. He wasn't convinced.

"Isabella stop lying this instance. You can't lie to a hypnotist." He shouted furiously.

Uh what should I do now? I stared at him not knowing what to say.

"He asked you again today to make sure and you confirmed it again. But then he said that you ….. disappeared from right in front of him. Is that _parasite _here?"

I snapped. "Don't you call him that. He's not a parasite"

"Bella, where you dating a vampire?" He demanded.

What now? I didn't know. I started to panic. I bit my lip searching through my head for an answer. Suddenly out of nowhere Edward appeared a few feet behind Charlie. I was about to gasp but he put his index finger on his lips, motioning me to not announce his presence. His eyes unfocused as he searched through Charlie's mind. But he found nothing. His face fell and he nodded to me. My eyes turned back to meet Charlie's, I could feel the panic and fear mine showed.

"What if I was?" I asked quietly. His eyes grew wider and he stared at me incredulously.

"It's true then" he whispered.

"He's not what you think he is." I said looking away from Charlie. I let my eyes wander around for a bit before I allowed them to meet Edward's eyes, "He doesn't attack humans. Only animals. He's done nothing but protect me from dangers that your gun can't protect me from." I said staring deeply into his eyes. He stared back at me a hint of a smile on his face, "He's the sweetest, most unbelievable, not to mention insane person I've ever met" I said quietly. Now a smile was on Edward's face. He mouthed 'I love you'. I tried to hold back my smile.

"Insane?" Charlie asked still bewildered.

"He loves me in a way that has no definition but insane. He fights everyday to keep me alive. That's why he left Charlie because he felt he was risking my life"

"But Bella, you….he's…I…" I could see that he was starting to understand that Edward wasn't dangerous, but he denied it. Or he wanted to deny it. Edward mouthed 'open the door' and pointed at the door.

"Ok" I whispered in an inaudible voice, for a human only. Edward disappeared. Then the doorbell rang. Charlie gave a small jump.

"you didn't answer me. Is he back?" Charlie asked a hint of fear in his tone. I nodded and went to open the door. Of course it was Edward.

"You sure?" I whispered to him. He nodded with a smile. "Ok" I turned to look in the living room's direction, "um dad?" I called. Charlie appeared in view looking confused. Edward came in and Charlie stiffened.

"Stay away from her" Charlie hissed, "Bella come here" I didn't move.

"Charlie please listen. He's not dangerous" I pleaded.

"I don't trust you" He hissed to Edward. I was going to protest but Edward put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Charlie nearly choked when Edward touched me. I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie" Edward talked for the first time to Charlie, "please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt Bella or you. I love her. I know you believe us but you're denying it." Edward said calmly, "You're probably thinking about Bella's last accident, well it was my fault I have to admit but…" I put a hand on his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. Edward stared into my eyes like he forgot what he was saying.

"It wasn't your fault Edward" I whispered. Charlie looked at me confused. "I will tell you what happened because Edward will do nothing but blame himself. What happened in summary that there was a vampire –not Edward or his family- that wanted to end my life, Edward was the one who saved me from him." I said quickly then sighed. Charlie looked strangled.

"You were nearly killed by a vampire?" Charlie choked shocked. I nodded slowly.

"So you see if it wasn't for Edward the I would be dead now" They both winced at my words.

"I dunno…Bella" He whispered reluctantly, "could you please not see each other at least for few days. I need time to think about it" I was about to protest again but Edward gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

"You can think as long as you want Charlie" Edward promised gently. Then he added in a very low voice that only I could here, "See you at bed time" I smiled a small smile to myself.

"Think about how much you used to love Alice, and how she was a good friend of mine" I pressed this too. Charlie stared at me and nodded.

"Well I'd better leave" Edward said with a polite smile. "officially" he added to me under his breath. I chuckled but covered it with a cough. "Goodnight Charlie. And thank you for being so understanding" He said and then turned to leave.

"Can I go say goodbye?" I asked Charlie as I sighed. He stared at me for a second then nodded stiffly. "Thanks" and I went out after him. Edward was standing in front of his car, waiting for me. Once I was close enough, I let my head drop on his chest and gave a sigh of relief. He laughed one small laugh and wrapped his arms around me.

"This went easier than I thought. I was afraid he would forbid you to see me" He said pressing his lips on my hair.

"Like that would've stopped us from seeing each other" I laughed.

"I know, but still it feels good" He hugged me tighter and then let go. "Charlie's watching us and I think he's going to go mad from watching how I touch you." Edward laughed, I laughed with him.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked hopeful. He smiled.

"Sooner" He promised, "I'll park my car and come"

"Great" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Edward's phone rang he got it out of his pocket.

"Hey, that's Alice. Wanna answer?" He asked.

"Yes please, I miss her" I said excitedly. He gave me the phone and I answered.

"Alice?"

"Bella? Where's Edward?" She rushed quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. Edward cocked his head on one side and pulled his eyebrows together. I shrugged to him.

"Bella give me Edward immediately" She said urgently. I gave the phone to Edward. He took it at once.

"What is it A…?" Edward started then stopped. Listening to whatever Alice was telling him. His features turned into fury.

"When?" He hissed, "I'll call you in five minutes for details Alice" and he snapped.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly worried. Edward was furious.

"Go inside Bella, I'll tell you later." His voice was so demanding that the idea of objecting was frightening.

"Ok, see you later" I mumbled and turned to go back into the house. _What did Alice say? _I never saw Edward so furious before. He never looked so……………..frightening. I gulped, I knew it was something big. Something dangerous, and I guessed that since he was that furious then it involved…………………………me.

A/N: yayayayayayay a cliffy. So what did Alice tell him? Believe meit's something HUGE lol. But I guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out (smirks). Hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 7: Promises

.A/N: So we are super excited that we reached a 100 reviews. Yay! We would both like to thank you so much for being so unbelievably supportive to our story. Hope we don't disappoint in the end. And btw I'm still undecided on whether I should tell you what Alice told him or not this chapter. Lol. So we'll see.

**Recap:**

_What did Alice say? _I never saw Edward so furious before. He never looked so……………..frightening. I gulped, I knew it was something big. Something dangerous, and I guessed that since he was that furious then it involved…………………………me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Promises**

**EPOV**

I ran fast with my car. I reached the cars limit, something I haven't done before in my ordinary driving. But I was furious and at the same time….afraid. Since I'd known Bella I'd started getting used to the fear feeling. But I wasn't used to this. I wasn't afraid, I was terrified. Such a maddening feeling. It starts to build up in your chest till it takes over all your senses. It was like something was inside my chest Something huge. Something with claws. Ripping my chest. It was like the vampire venom. It starts to hurt in one place first then it takes all over your body, till it has every inch under it's control. I tried to think straight but there was a cloud of fear dazing my mind. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

_I can't lose her again_ I thought desperately. But this was different, I was going to lose her in a different way, a more painful way. When I was close to my house, I heard Alice's 'voice' in my head. She was here? That was a very bad sign. I blocked her thoughts not feeling ready to hear them…yet. I parked the car in front of the house and walked slowly, deliberating, towards the house. I opened the door slowly and Alice wasn't there. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I headed for the living room. She was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands and her elbows on her knees. I took a deep breath.

"Alice?" I whispered. She didn't look up. I went and sat beside her. I embraced her silently and rubbed her back. She shifted and rested her head on my shoulder.

"There is no way out Edward" She whispered in a broken voice. I never saw her this broken before. "I see her dead in all ways" I winced and so did she.

"I won't let that happen" I said firmly, mostly to myself. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe I could do that.

"I tried Edward. I decided that we'll run away with her. That we'll hide her away from here but the vision didn't change. Even when you decided that I saw it worse. I saw her die in your arms Edward" She whispered. I held my breath. Could I really stand this? To see her die? Have her life slip away when she was in my arms? I shook my head hard. Denying the thought.

"Edward, you must change her" Alice said with a little more voice.

"Are you insane? Of course not" I said loudly standing up. It would be better for her to die like normal people.

"Edward this the only way" Alice said in a normal voice now. I could sense her temper rising but ignored it.

"No" I growled at her. She growled furiously too.

"I swear to you Edward that if you didn't change her, I will" She growled. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't dare" I hissed.

"I think you know me well enough to know when I'm not joking. If you didn't bite her tomorrow, I will. It won't take me a second and you can't anything about it" She growled. Alice never dared to cross that line before. I've never seen her so furious, with me at least.

"You would force her into this? Some friend you are" She gave another furious growl.

"You know I won't force her. She already wants this" She screamed.

"She _wanted _this. That was before I hurt her. How could you be sure that this didn't change?" I challenged.

"Because I was here all the time Edward. I never left" She admitted.

"What? What do you mean?" My voice dropping to a whisper.

"You were too busy being miserable to notice who was here and who wasn't. I came here every week to check on her. I didn't let her see me."

I was silent for a moment. Alice was checking on her? Why didn't she tell me before? But there was a question pressing on me. I gathered my strength and dared to ask it, "How…how was she?" I whispered.

"She was worse than you" She mumbled, "much, much worse." I couldn't believe this. How could she possibly worse than me? Alice started to remember flashes of what she'd seen.

_Bella was in her room. Silent. Her eyes forward unmoving. Her mom sitting beside her crying. Bella didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. Like she was in another world. She was in shock?! She looked so……so lifeless. I cringed away. The memory changed into another one. _

_Bella was in the kitchen putting breakfast for Charlie. _

_"What's today?" She asked quietly. A feeble attempt to show her father that she could talk._

_"5th of October" Charlie answered quietly. Bella stiffened. _

_"5th?" She whispered shocked. Charlie nodded cautiously. Bella quickly jumped of her chair and ran out of the kitchen. Ignoring her father's question about what was wrong and where was she going. She an out of the house. She ran with the truck. I didn't understand what was wrong. She pulled in front of my house. How did she find it? I didn't know. She got out of her truck and opened the backseat door. She got out of it a small wrapped box. Then she ran inside the house. What was she doing? She stopped dead at the door but then she hugged herself and started walking inside. She went up the stairs. _

_She kept going up till she reached the last floor. She headed for my room. Slowly and carefully she opened the door. She stood at the door for a moment, looking at the empty room. She walked inside slowly still hugging herself tight. She sat on the floor in front of the couch on her knees. She slowly put the wrapped box in her hands on the couch. My couch. Her eyes were filled with tears as she smiled looking at my place on the empty couch._

_"Like today" She whispered through her tears, "you started talking to me. You decided that you l…l…loved me more than to be overcome. Even though you don't now, I will always. I love you Edward" She whispered. _

I sobbed hard from this. She celebrated that day? And alone? Oh Bella, I never really realized how much she loved me. What did I do to her? I was something more than a monster. Something worse, but I couldn't find a name to it.

"Edward, it's ok" Alice said alarmed by my sobbing. I tried to hold them back but the would just escape my lips. Uncontrollable.

"After all the pain I put her through do you really think she'd want to spend forever with me?" I whispered brokenly. Alice suddenly gave a furious growl and in a second I was pinned against the wall. Her hands pushing my shoulders.

"Edward Mason!" She growled. She never used that name before. She was dead serious now, "You are talking about your lover, I'm talking about my sister. Which means I know her better than you do. You think you know her better but you don't. Smallest example is that you left her thinking that she could possibly move on without you. I knew this was ….impossible wouldn't cover it actually. I told you this won't work. But you were stubborn. I love her too Edward. I wouldn't force her into anything.

"She wants this more than anything. Do you have any idea how guilty she feels whenever you hug her or touch her or even be in the same room with her?"

"Guilty?" why would she feel guilty?

"She knows how much it pains you to smell her scent. She knows how much it burns your throat. And more she knows the internal dilemma you always go through whenever you smell her. When the part if you that you call a 'monster' wants to take her life, and the other part that wouldn't dare harm her. She knows that this makes you hate yourself. She knows that you can't bare the idea of hurting her and yet sometimes it feels like a tempting idea and that pains you. She understands Edward.

"That's why she feels guilty. She doesn't like it that you have to try so hard. She wants to make this easier for you. And more than that there is no doubt –not even one in a gazillion- that she wants to be with you forever. So don't you dare refuse this because this stupid reason. Because this means that you don't know her at all" She screamed. I stared at her shocked. Alice was panting. Her eyes were mad. I never saw her this way. And most importantly I never knew all this. Alice really did know her better. I knew she was right. Every word she said was true. It sounded like Bella. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok Alice calm down. If she still wants it" I mumbled not looking into her eyes, "then I'll do it"

"Decide it so I could see what will happen" She said her voice still strained from the tense of our conversation. I sighed again. And made my mind that I will change her if that's what will save her. Alice closed her eyes and after a moment she smiled.

"Ok, that's better. She will be ok" Alice said satisfied. She loosened her grip on me that was starting to get painful. "When?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask her first if she wants it. If she does then she will decide when" I said thoughtfully. Alice nodded with a smile. "excuse me for a second" and I rushed up to my room. The small box was there. On my couch. I sat on my couch and took it. There was a paper on top of it. I opened the paper first. It was in Bella's handwriting but up on the top there was Alice's.

_I found it in her room and thought you might want to take a look at it: _Alice wrote this. Next was Bella's:

_I look back at your smile, your eyes_

_Your hand entwined with mine_

_I feel hurt, alone_

_Can't eve say I'm fine_

_But I dunno what to do_

_Now that I'm without you_

_…Chorus…_

_So I sit here in the dark_

_Dreaming of you here_

_With your touch I felt a spark_

_But I knew you weren't near_

_And all I could do is cry_

_Cry and spill every tear_

_………_

_I heard your voice, your laugh_

_Your humming lullaby_

_I know your love for me_

_Was nothing but a lie_

_But I dunno what to do _

_Now that I still love you_

_…Chorus…_

_You promised you won't leave_

_But you did_

_So how am I_

_Supposed to live_

_So I sit here in the dark_

_Dreaming of you here_

_With your touch I felt a spark_

_But I knew you weren't near_

_And all I could do is wait_

_Wait for you to be here._

I didn't realize that I was sobbing till I noticed that the paper was shaking in my hand. The poem ripped my heart a part. The thing that was in my chest just a few minutes ago was back but this time it was pain not fear. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I took the box and unwrapped it slowly, afraid of what might be in it. Something else that would cause me pain? I didn't know. I lifted the lid and gasped.

It was the most beautiful glass, red, rose. It was small and simple but it took my breath away. I took it out carefully. I didn't want to break it. and once I touched it the rose illuminated a lovely white and red light. The glowing revealed a carving on the petals of the rose, I took a closer look at it and gasped. Only Seven words were carved there. Seven but meant a thousand words. I touched them with my finger tips.

_"I promise to love you forever, Edward"_

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I personally like this chapter. I dunno what you guys would think, but I hope you do too. I want you to know something, I wrote this poem. I know it's horrible but my friend forced me to. You don't know how she's like when she wants something done lol. So I took a risk and put it. I actually wrote it when I read New Moon. I hope it didn't ruin the story. I'm sorry if it did.

Ps: I want to know if the review reply link worked. Did you receive my replies?. That's all. Thanks everybody. I think it's pretty obvious what's going on, I'll leave you guess lol. Cya next chappy.


	9. Chapter 8: Disappear

.A/N: Well guys, till my "review reply" button works again thank you for all of you. We really appreaciate your reviews don't think we're ignoring you at all. It's just the stupid button lol. I'm so psyched, starting from this chapter "MissyAnn7884" doesn't know what I'm going to do yay. I hope you like it.

"Pearberry14" Your guess was right. Very true actually. Congrats lol! You are the only one who guessed it right.

Enjoy!

**Recap:**

The glowing revealed a carving on the petals of the rose, I took a closer look at it and gasped. Only Seven words were carved there. Seven but meant a thousand words. I touched them with my finger tips.

_"I promise to love you forever, Edward"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Disappear**

**BPOV**

I sat nervously in my room. What was going on? Why was Edward so furious? I could've swore that I saw a hint of fear buried deep in his eyes. What could be the reason to all this? I stood up and started pacing up and down the room. I heard the phone ring. I ran to it, hoping it would be Edward with an explanation.

"I got it dad" I yelled. I picked up the phone quickly, "Hello?"

"Say that I'm Angela" Alice's voice said in the phone.

"Hey Angela" I said quickly getting the message. I said it loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Bella we need you to come meet us now" Alice said quickly.

"Sure, where?" I said worried.

"The meadow. Charlie could come check our house"

"I'll be right there" I hung up. I grabbed my keys from the on top of the kitchen counter and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Angela feels a little down. So I'm going to meet her" No need to tell him where. Charlie nodded. I opened the door and got out. I drove as fast as my nerves would allow me. Alice was here? What was going on? There was something big going on. I could sense it. I started to panic. I pulled over on the side of the trail. I got out of the car and started walking towards the woods. It will take e forever to get there. And just then Edward appeared in front of me.

"Hey love" He said with a smile. My automatic response was a smile in return. He looked so calm and that eased the panic that was inside me.

"Hey" I said quietly. He pulled me into a tight hug. Uh what was wrong? I was used to Edward hugging me but not this way. It was like he didn't want to let me go. Wasn't Edward furious? I shrugged and hugged him back. He pulled an inch away and kissed my cheek.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I smiled wider. He lifted me up and cradled me against his chest and started running. I didn't close my eyes. I just stared at his perfect face and that was enough to make me forget everything around me. He noticed that I was staring at him, so he looked at me and gave me his crooked smile. I smiled back. I didn't notice that we stopped till I felt Alice at my side.

"Bella" She squealed. Edward put me down gently. I turned to Alice and threw my arms around her.

"Alice" I cheered. She hugged me back tightly.

"I've missed you so much" She said happily.

"Same here Alice. You can't imagine how much I've missed you" I said as I inhaled her scent. I missed that too. After a few seconds we pulled away. I saw how happy Edward was. I smiled. We sat on the ground.

"Oh it feels so good to have you both back" I sighed after a while of silence. Edward pulled me to his side and Alice held my hand. I wondered what did I ever do to deserve them?. "Ok so what's up?" I knew that they didn't let me lie to Charlie to just meet Alice. And Edward wasn't furious for nothing. Edward stiffened but Alice didn't look troubled. So whatever it was, it bothered Edward but not Alice.

"Ok look Bella. I know you didn't tell our secret intentionally" Alice said slowly, I felt guilty at once and my eyes dropped to the floor. I pulled away from Edward and kept my eyes on the ground. My head hanging.

"Bella, please don't feel guilty" Alice pleaded. I didn't look up, I couldn't meet her eyes. I felt Edward's hand under my chin he lifted my head up and held my face in his hands. He waited till I had no other choice but to meet his eyes. His eyes were closer to black than gold but they still looked beautiful. They were soft, comforting.

"It wasn't your fault, love" He said softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. "We understand" He smiled a small smile that forced my automatic smile to form itself on my lips. His smile grew wider. His hands dropped from my face but he took my hand in his. He motioned for Alice to complete. Alice nodded.

"We're not mad at you Bella" She said kindly, "but there are some who are mad at you, in a way" She struggled for words. I didn't understand.

"Are Carlisle and Esme mad at me?" I mumbled appalled.

"No, no. not at all" Edward answered quickly.

"Then who?"

"Do you remember when I told you about….The Volturi?" He asked quietly. My eyes grew wide. I nodded.

"Well, they were keeping a close eye on us. They don't like that Carlisle's family, or as they say 'coven', is growing larger every few years. They are afraid that he might get stronger than them. When you, a human, found about our reality they couldn't really interfere because technically we didn't break the rule…" Edward explained.

"What rule?" I asked my voice a bit hoarse.

"Humans shouldn't know about our existence. We shouldn't tell them or show them. So since you were the one who guessed it." He shrugged, "They can't hold it against us" Suddenly I understood what was going on.

"But since I betrayed you, then they can hold it against you" I whispered frozen. Edward and Alice looked at me intently. Edward nodded slowly. I stared into nothing. I couldn't think straight, I was still in shock. When my eyes met Edward's again, I could feel the panic he saw in them.

"Alice" I whispered but I kept my eyes on Edward, "What did you see?" I already knew what she saw. I understood why Edward was so furious.

"I saw them….kill you Bella" She whispered. I froze for a second then nodded. Since I will be the only one who will harmed be then it's ok. As long as nobody touched Edward or his family I would take the consequences happily.

"Ok, when?" I asked quietly. Suddenly Edward was angry.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I won't let them" Edward fumed. I looked at him.

"What are you going to do? I deserve this. I put you and your family in danger, when all you've done is to protect me…." I mumbled.

"Bella" Alice cut me off before Edward would burst, "I thought we agreed this wasn't your fault. But anyway, there is a way out of this. Something you'll love" Alice said with a small smile. I looked at her then at Edward. Edward looked away into the woods.

"If you want it" Edward amended. Then he looked back at me, "If you don't we'll find another way. Don't' feel that you _need_ to agree. You can agree if you _want to_ not because you _have to_" He clarified sternly.

"Ok" I whispered.

"If you become a vampire The Volturi won't be able to do anything" Alice explained.

"Yes but I'm not a …." I trailed off. "Oh" I understood now why did Edward say all this. I looked at Edward cautiously expecting him to refuse. He looked back at me with a hint if sadness in his eyes.

"Only if you want it please. Don't force yourself. And.." He stopped and winced but then completed, "if we can't find any other way. I understand if you don't want to spend forever with me. So we could just change you and you could complete your life normally. Without me" He mumbled looking away so I couldn't see the pain that was in his eyes. The thought only horrified me. I shook my head hard.

"Please Edward, don't shove these horrifying thoughts into my head. Of course I want to spend forever with you. Haven't you gotten any smarter than before? I thought we agreed that you were the lottery prize and I was the winner" I said annoyed. He sighed in relief and turned back to look at me.

"Told you so" Alice said folding her arms. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about this love? Think about it" Edward said quietly. I put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sure about you Edward. There is nothing I want more than to be with you forever. And to be freed from this unbelievable guilt I feel. I don't want you try so hard" I whispered.

"I don't try so hard anymore love. I swear, it's so easy now" Edward assured me. I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. We stared into each other's eyes for a while till Edward broke our contact to look at Alice.

"Could you check Bella's future now that she's agreed."

"Sure" Alice smiled. She closed her eyes her smile widened for a moment but then it was gone. Alice's forehead ceased. Edward's head snapped in my direction, panic filling his eyes then he looked back at Alice.

"What?" I asked quickly. Alice opened her eyes.

"I…I dunno Bella" Alice whispered afraid. Edward pulled me to his side tightly.

"Edward?" I asked worried.

"Alice can't see you Bella" He said fearfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your future was there for a second but the next second you just……disappeared" She stared at me worried.

"Does this happen often?" I asked afraid.

"Bella, this only happens when the person whom I'm searching for their future is……d…dead" She whispered. Edward hugged me tightly. I felt Edward shake his head hard.

"No, there must be something else. Bella is here. She's alive. Something else must've caused this" He said quickly. I was confused and afraid at the same time.

"I…….don't…….know" Alice repeated sternly.

I'm not dead. Of course I wasn't. Then what was going on? Why did I disappear?...

* * *

A/N: Cliffy yaaaaaaaaay! Hope you enjoyed this chappy. I did lol. What do you think Misty? I'm so excited that you will be surprised to yaaay. Ok enough with the 'yay' lol. I hope you liked it. Cya next chappy guys.


	10. Chapter 9: Loss

.A/NI am so thrilled because of two things. First toay is my sister's birthday, I am so happy she's getting closer to being in a sane age everyday lol. And secondly cuz I finally found the perfect Epilogue for this story yay. Well most of you jumped to the conclusion that I thought you would jump to. Jacob. Sorry lol, it has absolutely nothing to do with Jacob or his pack. I'll leave you with this cliffy for a while. You will know why in the last chapter lol. I like playing the evil part lol. Anyway, on with the story (I babble a lot)…. Oh and again, Thank you Amna. You dunno how much it meant to me.

**Recap:**

I'm not dead. Of course I wasn't. Then what was going on? Why did I disappear?...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Loss**

"Ok, ok. Calm down guys. Listen up" I shouted. Alice and Edward were having what they were calling a 'discussion' but it was actually a fight. Edward was insanely worried which made him a bit snappy. Alice was the same. So I shouted to make them both stop. They both turned to look at me.

"What?" They both shouted. Alice looked annoyed. I looked away. It was the first time for Edward to shout at me. And I was already panicking I didn't need their panic too.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry" Edward said appalled, "I didn't mean to shout like that" He turned my head to face his, "You must be more worried than us." He said softly.

"It's ok. I just want to know something" I mumbled quietly.

"What, love?"

"When are you going to change me?" They both stiffened.

"Bella, how can we change you when we don't know what's going to happen next?" Alice said fearfully.

"Well I guess you have to try and do it like a human. We do stuff everyday without knowing their consequences." I shrugged. They both looked at each then back at me. Alice looked ok with it but Edward looked troubled.

"I dunno Bella" he hesitated, "what if you don't survive it?" he stared at me in fear.

"Did this happen to anyone before?" I asked calmly.

"No but…"

"But nothing. We'll do it and see. I trust you and I know that you won't let me die" I said softly. He stared into my eyes for a while and then gulped. I sighed, "there's always Alice if you're afraid to do it" A smile spread on Alice's face and she nodded. He looked at Alice and then back at me.

"What do you want, love?" He whispered softly. I put a hand on his cheek.

"I want you to be the one to do it" I whispered with a smile. A small involuntary smile formed itself on his lips.

"Then I will"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay" Alice squealed loudly. Edward and I jumped. It was so quiet and Edward and I were whispering so having Alice squeal suddenly…..Urgh!

"Way to ruin the mood Alice" Edward complained. I chuckled.

"Thank you" She teased, "Ok now what are we going to tell Charlie?"

"Certainly not the truth" I said thoughtfully, "it would give him a heart attack" Edward chuckled.

"Not to mention that he would kill me" Edward laughed, "or try to" I chuckled.

"Ok, leave him to me" Alice said standing up, "Bella I'll go pack your things and when I call you" She said pointing at Edward, "you'll bring Bella and come" We both gaped at her, "don't worry, when I'm done talking with him, he won't have a problem with Edward or me" Edward nodded.

"Thanks Al" Edward told her.

"Don't thank me, I didn't do it for you anyway. I only care about her" Alice said in the 'annoying little sister' tone. Edward rolled his eyes.

"wait Alice" I stopped her.

"Yeah?" I stood up and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back, "sorry you just dunno how much I've missed you" I mumbled against her shoulder.

"Believe me I know" She whispered then pulled away. In a second Alice disappeared. I sighed. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"You missed her that much?" he whispered in my ear. I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"You can't imagine. I missed her almost as much as I missed you. Almost"

"I'm sorry" He said his voice turning to pain.

"Don't start that again" I said pulling away and turning to look him in the eye, "I know why you did it. What happened, happened. You can't do anything about it" I said trying to sound firm but his face looked so heartbreaking that my voice came out as a soft murmur.

"If only I could turn back time, I would've stopped myself from doing this horrible mistake" He sighed.

"But you can't do that. So please just let it go" I pleaded.

"Ok" He nodded. But I could see that he will never let it go.

**EPOV**

How could I ever let this go? Some mistakes just stick with you forever. This is one of them. Maybe after a few centuries I'll be able to forgive myself even though I really doubt it. My cell rang. I got it out of my pocket. It was Alice. She couldn't have possibly talked to Charlie that quick.

"Alice?"

"Edward! Take Bella and run" She ordered quickly.

"Why? What happened?" I said too quick for Bella. I picked her up with one hand.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I gave her a smile, I didn't want her to panic. She smiled back.

"They were here Edward" Alice sobbed, "They killed the shrink….and Charlie" her voice broke. My eyes grew wide.

"Charlie?" I whispered.

"Edward they caught her scent and they are looking for her now. You have to change her immediately. Don't tell her about Charlie yet"

"Ok, Alice. Look for my future and see if it's safe to change her in Seattle" Alice was silent for a moment as she searched for my future. When she broke the silence it was with a scream.

"Your future disappeared too. Urgh! What's wrong with me?" She screamed furiously. It was all happening so fast that it was confusing.

"Edward, why do you look so pale? I mean paler?" She whispered putting a hand on my face.

"Nothing love. I'm just worried about changing you" I lied calmly. She smiled a small smile.

"Don't worry Edward. We'll be together, isn't that what you want?" She whispered. I hugged her tighter, feeling pain for the pain that she'll get later on.

"Of course that's what I want"

"Then relax" I nodded and pushed what I thought was close to a smile on my face.

"Just go there Edward, I will be close enough to warn you if they were near"

"ok" I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. I picked up her legs and ran faster.

"Bella I will change you now" I told her as calmly as I could.

"What about Charlie?"

"Alice said that he didn't want to say goodbye. Because he hates goodbye" I struggled to say this in a calm way, but I think it sounded calm.

"Ok" she whispered disappointed and hung her head. I ran faster than before pushing my legs to their limits. I reached my destination fast. I knew there was a haunted house in Seattle that no one dared to come near to. So I took her their. It was getting dark and the house had no lights. I didn't look at it. I just ran up the broken stairs and looked for a bedroom. I found one. I laid Bella on the bed.

"Ok, are you ready?" I whispered.

"Give me your hand" she whispered nervously. I gave it to her, she held it tight in both if hers.

"Ok, now I am" She whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too" Then I slowly closed on her neck. Her fragrance was so concentrated there. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do it but I had to. They killed her father, it would be so easy for them to kill her too. I opened my mouth and then I sunk my teeth in her neck. Bella screamed in pain. The scream pirced my heart. But I was dealing with something harder. I wasn't just pushing my venom into her system. I could feel her blood flowing under my teeth. Touching it. It smelt so good. So delicious. The monster in me fought to suck it but I held it back.

_I won't be the one who will end her life! _I shouted in my head. The back of my throat burnt with thirst but I ignored it. It took all my strength to pull away but I did. Bella's screaming continued till she pressed her lips together and decided that she won't scream. Her eyes watered with tears from the pain. I took her in my arms and started telling her some soothing words.

_They are here Edward, did you bite her?_ I heard Alice's thoughts. Sh was near. Near enough to hear my voice.

"Yes Alice, I did it" I shouted.

_I'll try to deal with them if I can't I'll tell you to run_ Alice thought to me. I hugged Bella tight. I bent to whisper in her ear.

"It will all be ok honey. It will all be ok"

* * *

A/N: Ok, before you hate me, I swear there is a reason to why I killed Charlie. Please trust me and wait till the end. I promise it won't be a tragedy. So what did you think of this? Please tell me. Misty? Do you think it was ok? (I hope so). Cya next chappy guys.


	11. Chapter 10: Like we needed this too

.A/N: Ok so I'm not sure about my description for physical or emotional pain. So I'm not going to take a chance and write it. I'm afraid that I might ruin it. So I'm keeping it from Edward's pov, ok?

**Warning: **Tense chapter and HUUUUUGE Cliife!!

Recap:

"It will be ok honey, it will be ok"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Like we needed this too…**

**EPOV**

It's been two days. Two very painful days. Bella's been in pain and I hated it. We are in the third now. But she still has a few hours before the pain would fade. I never moved from her side. I held her in my arms all the time. Trying to soothe her in anyway. Sometimes she would talk, when she can. But other times she would just press her lips trying to hold back her screams and squeeze her eyes close to try to control it.

"How much longer?" Bella whispered in agony. I hugged her tighter and stroked her cheek.

'We're almost there sweety. Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours" I whispered again and again. She had no more tears. So her sobs were tearless.

_Edward? _Alice's thoughts called me. I haven't heard from her since she went to try and reason with the Volturi. It was a relief to know that she was ok.

"Alice" I sighed in relief. She appeared in the room looking grim.

"How is she?" She asked as she came to Bella's side.

"Still in pain" I whispered. Alice huffed.

"I wish I could tell you when will the process complete"

"It's ok Alice." I assured her but she was still upset. Bella's ,now, pale face turned in Alice's direction.

"Alice? W…what happened?" She whispered as she held on to the headboard. She felt that she was getting stronger. So she didn't want to squeezes my hand anymore. She didn't want to break it, you know. Alice sighed.

"They said that they'll wait till you are one of us. Then they will decide what to do"

"What do you mean what to do?" I said angrily, "They won't do anything"

"I dunno Edward, I can't see anymore. Not you, not Bella, not even the Volturi." She screamed furiously, "It looks like I'm losing my power"

"Can that happen?" I asked quietly. Alice shrugged.

"Bella I got to go now. But I'll be back after a while" Alice said. Bella merely nodded. Her body was stiff, she stopped moving because every move caused her pain. Her skin was pale white. And her face….well let's just say that now it's more dazzling than before. I didn't think that was possible.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She looked at me sadly.

_I'll go bury Charlie's body. I didn't have time to bury it before. _I gulped.

"When should I tell her?" I mouthed to her.

_When she wakes up. We can't hide it from her any longer. I was just afraid that her grief would've made her refuse to live. _I nodded and winced at the thought. Alice then disappeared.

One hour passed….

Two…..

Three…..

Four……

Five…. And I heard Bella's heart stop. I looked at her. Waiting. She slowly opened her eyes. But I didn't see her chocolate brown eyes that I loved, they were replaced by blood red eyes. Her red eyes wandered around the place for a while till they finally met mine. A smile spread on her face. Mine was a lot smaller. I didn't want to tell her. It would crush her, and I already crushed her before. I can't do it again. I know it's not the same thing but still… I cringed.

"How are you, love?" I asked her softly.

"I've never been better" She said sitting up quickly.

_I never really saw how dazzling Edward is with my human eyes. Oh, what did I do to deserve him? _I gaped at her in shock.

"What?" She asked when she read the shock that was in my eyes.

"Bella" I whispered, "I heard you. I heard your thoughts" I couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? Of course not, I can't sleep. I blinked twice and shock my head. Bella stared at me confused.

_Edward? _She called.

"I heard it" I cheered, totally distracted from my grief.

"Wow, that's great" Bella said as she hugged me. I smelt her scent for the first time. It was amazing. It was her the same as her old scent which made me happy that I didn't lose that, but there was something different about it. It didn't send my throat on fire like it always used to do. It's just an ordinary scent now, like Alice's scent, or Jasper's. I liked that.

"I thought you liked being mentally mute" I wondered.

"Sometimes it's a gift sometimes it's a curse" She explained.

"But how come? I thought you had a shield on your mind. What happened to it?" I asked thoughtfully. She shrugged.

_I dunno._

"Hmmm… I thought your power would be the shield but I dunno now" I wondered what it could be? Could it be beauty like Rosalie because right now she looked heartbreakingly beautiful.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" She said pulling away. "So, we're finally together forever?" I smiled the widest smile that could possibly be formed on my face.

"Finally" She smiled real wide too. I kissed the top of her forehead and took her hands in mine. She sighed.

"So where's Alice?" She wondered. I gulped. She looked at me confused when my body stiffened and I looked away. "Edward what's wrong?" She asked as she put a hand on my face. I have to do it. She has the right to know. I took a deep breath and turned my head back to face her.

_Edward why do you look so……pained? _She winced _Is Alice alright?_

I nodded.

_Then what is it?_

"Bella, I swear to you that we didn't see it coming. If we did we would have stopped it" I said in a small voice. Bella started to look afraid.

_I don't understand._

"Bella, Charlie is….. d…dead" I whispered. Bella's hand dropped from my face, her body froze, and her mind went blank. She stared into my eyes for a while still trying to grasp what I said. Her blank expression turned into a pained one.

"Why are you lying to me?" She whispered shaking. It was clear in her eyes that she knew I wasn't lying but her thoughts kept denying the truth.

"I'm not lying Bella. I'm sorry" I whispered. She shook her head hard.

"No, n…no. Charlie c…can't be d…dead" She whispered as her sobbs broke through her denial. I took her in my arms and started rubbing her back gently. She sobbed tearlessly in my chest.

_How? _She asked. I knew she couldn't talk now.

"The Volturi, knew that he knows" I informed her. Her sobbing increased.

_MY FAULT! MY FAULT! STUPID STUPID BELLA! _She shouted in her head.

"No, it's not your fault Bella" I said quickly.

_No, if I didn't tell that stupid shrink in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess. _She screamed. Her screams were starting to give me a headache.

"You didn't have a choice Bella. He forced it out of you" I said, "please please, please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. If anyone's it's mine" I pleaded. She growled.

"How did you come up with that one this time?" She growled pulling away. She glared at me.

"I should've thought of the consequences. I mean I should've thought about this" I explained.

_Please stop this. I can't bare it_

I stared into her eyes. Even though she looked furious, deep dpwn in her eyes I could see how hurt she was. How hard she was struggling to show me that she could handle this. But it was as clear as the sun that she was in pain, and she was trying to hide it by being furious. She started to remember flashes of her very little time with her father. She winced. I pulled her into another hug. She leaned her head on my shoulder and hugged herself tight. I felt her body shaking as she tried to hold back her sobs again. I heard why she was holding them. She was holding them back because of me. She didn't want to hurt me. She knows that when I see her in this way I feel pain. I hugged her tighter.

"Cry sweetheart. Don't hold it back. It will make you feel better to get it out of you" I whispered as I rocked us both back and forth. Her body shook harder…harder…harder till finally her sobs broke free. Every sob she released, stabbed my dead heart a million times. It hurt so bad, but I didn't tell her that. I wanted her to get it all out of her.

We sat like that for at least an hour and half till Bella finally started to take a grip on herself. Finally she looked back at me and stared at me for a while. When the silence was starting to make me more anxious

She pulled away and stared out of the broken window for a while. I didn't move my eyes from her face. I broke it.

"How are you feeling, love?" I whispered softly. She pushed a small smile on her face but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Better" She barely mouthed it. I traced her cheek bone with my finger tips. She didn't shiver. We were the same now, it pleased me a bit.

"I hope so" I whispered. She pressed the hand that was tracing her cheek on her face and leaned her head on it. She sighed and closed her eyes. I smiled a small smile and stroked her cheek with my thumb. She smiled too, but it was more sincere than the first smile. After a while she opened her eyes and dropped my hand from her face taking it in her hands.

"Don't worry. I'll be ok" She whispered with a smile. I took the hand that was holding mine, bent a bit and kissed her palm.

"I know you will" She smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Alice appeared. Panic filling her eyes.

"We've got to get out of here as fast as we can" Alice shouted quickly. We both stood up.

"What's wrong Alice? Are the Volturi coming?" I asked quickly. She smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Oh of course they're coming now, but guess what happened too? The pack found out that we broke the treaty and they're coming to join the party with the Volturi" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"What? Jake's coming?" Bella said shocked.

"Oh yeah. He was at your house when I got there. So he demanded to know where you were. I told him that you were safe with us. He kept shouting _'You changed her, didn't you? You broke the treaty'_. I told him to wait and listen but Sam came and he said that even if we didn't change you, it's already broken by Charlie's death. We were this close to killing each other. But I escaped to come and warn you. Now if you don't mind I think we need to run fast before either the Volturi or the pack get to us" Alice rushed.

Bella's thoughts shouted furiously _Perfect, just perfect!_

* * *

A/N: well, I think this is the biggest cliffy I've ever written. I was day dreaming about this chapter the whole day at school. So I couldn't wait to write it. I hope you liked it. I did lol but that doesn't matter. What matters is your opinion, so please tell me. Cya next chappy.


	12. Chapter 11: Again but with no pain

.A/N: ..Sniffs.. last chapter guys. I am so sorry to see this story ending. I loved it so much. Thanks to "MissAnn7448" I was given the honor to write this. Thank you so much. And thank you guys for sticking with us till the end. Well, my last surprise in the story is here. Hope you like the ending Misty and all of you of course. Enjoy!

**Recap:**

"Now if you don't mind I think we need to run fast before either the Volturi or the pack get to us" Alice rushed.

Bella's thoughts shouted furiously _Perfect, just perfect!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Again but with no pain**

**BPOV**

What was going on? It was like everything that could go wrong just did. If we were able convince the Volturi we won't be able to convince the pack. I can't believe I have to fight….I winced…Jacob. Edward took me for a short hunt because I was so thirsty. I didn't like killing animals much but the feel of the blood running down my throat, putting off the fire of thirst, was so good. I didn't get the chance to see myself. So I dunno if I was any better looking than I was. Was there really any hope that I would not stand out beside Edward again?

"You never stood out, Bella. You were and still are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Edward said softly as he drove fast. We decided that we won't run since we weren't in a forest or something… Edward and I were afraid that I might catch a human scent while we were running and won't be able to control myself. So the closed windows helped. I flashed him a warm smile. We weren't really panicking. If we die then at least I'll die beside him. But the thought of a world without Edward …I shivered –mentally. I sighed. I don't want Edward to die. I want him to live. I would die twice if that's what would spare his life.

"Bella, please don't think that way" He whispered with the pain clear in his voice, "you know I can't live in a world where you don't exist" I sighed. I guess I did know that. Edward lifted one hand of the wheel and took mine in his. He stoked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I love you" He whispered to me with a smile. I smiled too.

"As I love you"

Alice groaned behind us. She was in the backseat trying to see what's wrong with her visions.

"Still no luck?" I asked.

"No, I dunno what's wrong. There is something that I don't understand" She said firmly.

"What is that?"

"Well, I tried to look for someone else's future. And it worked. I saw Tanya's future as clearly as I always do. I don't get why don't I see ours or our family's" She sighed furiously.

"You can't see the other's as well?" I asked shocked. She shook her head. Wow, there is something going on here.

Suddenly We heard howls from behind us. The wolves were near! Then I caught the scent of something else. I smelled it and gulped. It was a vampire scent. Or more accurately…vampires. The Volturi were here too. They were both gaining on us. This is when I started to panic. We were going to die. All of us. Edward drove faster and squeezed my hand to try to calm me. But it wasn't working. The scent of the werewolves was appearing too. They were both gaining on us. No Edward wasn't going to die. Alice wasn't going to die. They should take me responsible for this.

"Bella" Edward said firmly. That was it.

_No! _I shouted in my head. I wanted time to stop. I wanted everything to stop. _Stop! Stop! Stop!_ I yelled in my head.

Suddenly the car stopped and Edward and I nearly broke through the glass. Edward didn't run again. I looked at him panicked.

"Why did you stop?" I demanded.

"I dunno, Bella. It isn't working" He kept trying to restart it but there wasn't even a sound. I looked around at Alice but I froze.

"Edward" I whispered, "look" he looked behind him, at Alice, and gasped.

Alice was frozen. Her eyes were, unmoving, straight forward. Not breathing, not moving, not even reacting when we both looked at her.

"Alice?" I whispered. But she didn't answer. I slowly turned my head to look at Edward. His face looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't even hear her thoughts" Edward whispered pulling his eyebrows together. I was afraid.

"I can't hear the pack's or the Volturi's thoughts either" Edward said fearfully.

"What's going on?" I asked scared. I inhaled a deep breath but there was no scent in the air. It was clean. "I can't smell their scent"

"Ok this is getting weird" Edward said, "let's get out of the car" He pulled me out with him. Keeping his arm around me. I could feel that he was afraid too. When we got out of the car we got more shocked from what we saw. The Volturi and the werewolves were there. But in Alice's same state. Frozen.

"Bella?" Edward asked warily. He turned his head to look at me, "did you do that?" I was shocked.

"Me?" I mouthed. Edward stared at me.

"You were thinking about stopping time" He said quietly, "I think that's what happened" I stared at him for a moment. _I stopped time? How? _

"But how come you didn't…uh freeze?" I asked still whispering. Edward gaped at me for a moment. Thinking.

"I think" He stopped then seemed to be convinced with his answer, "I think it was because I was holding your hand. None of them were touching you" He guessed. "what were you very good at? When you were human I mean. Think of something concerning time" He said.

I thought about it for a while but all I could think about was that I was good at stalling and wasting time with my shrinks.

"That's it Bella" Edward said excitedly, "that's what gave you your power. At first you were good at shielding. But you got stronger at stalling and wasting time more. That's why your shield was pulled away. It's because you weren't good at it anymore." He said quickly, "I knew a vampire with the same power before. He could go back in time too"

Oh really? That was so cool.

"Bella. You could stop all this from ever happening" Edward said one step ahead of me. I gaped at him. His face looked hopeful, even his smile.

"How?" I whispered.

"All you have to do is concentrate on going back to a certain point and you'll find yourself there" he explained still smiling.

I started thinking about all we went through. Which point would I go back too? Which one could have stopped all this from happening? I didn't know. It was all so confusing.

"I know" He said his smile widening. "You could go back and stop me from ever leaving you in the first place"

I remembered that day and winced. It was too painful. How could I concentrate on this memory long enough to go back, without crashing down in a million pieces. Edward's smile vanished and winced. I put a hand on his face. I knew I won't be able to do it. too much pain. Unless….

"Edward" I whispered.

"yes, love?" he stared right into my eyes and I did the same.

"Will you _come back with me_?" I whispered. A smile spread on his face.

"If it will make it any less painful for you. Then I will" He said stroking my face. I smiled and then closed my eyes. I leaned my head on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me. Surely it won't be very painful when he was with me. I remembered the day clearly. I concentrated on the time when Edward told me that he'll meet me at my house. We needed to be a but early. I held on to that memory hard. Like my life depended on it.

I started to feel the ground disappearing from under me. I didn't open my eyes I didn't want to break my concentration. Slowly I felt Edward and I being lifted from the ground. Then, we were spun around. It was slow at first but then it quickened. Edward hugged me tighter and I kept holding on to the memory. The spinning quickened….quickened…quickened. Till we were suddenly standing on the ground. When I was sure that I was firmly on the ground and opened my eyes and pulled away from Edward. We were outside the the school. Just a few meters away from the parking lot.

"You did it Bella" Edward cheered. I smiled triumphantly. We searched the parking lot till we spotted my truck. The human me was sitting in my truck speaking to Edward. He grabbed something from beside her and then flashed her a smile. She didn't smile back and drove out of the parking lot. Edward kept standing in the place were my truck was, hanging his head looking miserable. I never thought about how he looked like when he decided that he'll leave me. It broke my heart to see him that way.

He got into his car and drove fast to my house. When he reached it he got out of his car and entered into my house. I knew what he was doing. He went to write the note. I looked at Edward beside me he shook his head and said, "wait" I nodded. Seconds and Edward out of my house.

"Ok, let's go" Edward whispered. Edward didn't move his arm from around me. We walked slowly towards the other Edward. When he saw us he froze.

"What's going on here?" the past Edward hissed.

"Edward, please listen" I pleaded. His eyes caught mine and the his face went blank.

"Bella?" he whispered appalled. I nodded warily. He stared at me for a while then shook his head. Then he looked at Edward beside me.

"Uh…How are there two of me?" He asked confused.

"Don't do what you're about to do. When you leave Bella. She will get depressed" both Edwards winced, "she will need to go to a shrink and one of them will be a hypnotist. He'll hypnotize her and force her to tell him the truth about us" Edward explained.

"What?" past Edward whispered, "who are both of you, then? And how do you know all this?" he demanded still looking shocked and confused.

"I am you and this is Bella. But as you may have notied she's a vampire. I had to change her before the Volturi would kill her for telling our secret" The past Edward's eyes grew wide, "Her power is to control time so we got back in time to stop this from ever happening"

"So…" Edward started slowly, "If I don't leave Bella then…"

"She'll be safe" Edward beside me completed it for him. Himself actually.

Past Edward sighed a sigh of relief, "So I don't have to leave her?" he asked cheerfully. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no, I hear her truck. We have to go now" Edward said turning to me.

"Thank you" I whispered to the past Edward. He smiled and nodded. We ran to the forest. I was about to close my eyes and go back but Edward stopped me.

"Wait, let's see what I'll do first" He whispered. I nodded. My truck arrived in view. Edward rushed to Bella's truck door and opened it for her. He helped her to out of the truck then took her hand.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked her with that perfect crooked smile of his. She nodded nervously and walked with him. They walked for a short while and then stopped. Edward turned to face her. She was about to talk but he beat her.

"I'm sorry" He told her quickly. She looked taken aback.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I've been acting like a real jerk lately. I know. And I'm sorry. I was so upset about the whole putting you in danger thing and…" He said quickly but she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips. Stopping him.

"I understand. There is nothing to forgive" She whispered. He moved her finger from his lips and pressed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back. He took her in his arms and she buried her head in his chest. He turned his head to our direction and mouthed "Thank you" Edward smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home" Edward whispered beside me looking very happy. I nodded. He took me in his arms again and I leaned my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on going back to our time. Since I didn't know where would we be exactly. The ground disappeared from under us again and we were lifted in the sir and kept spinning around till we landed firmly on the ground. I pulled away and looked around me. We were at the meadow. It was night and peaceful.

"We did it Edward" I squealed happily. Edward smiled.

"You did it honey" He amended. We laid on the ground and stared at the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight.

"So, all this never happened?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Yes, none of it happened" he chuckled.

"So how come I'm still a vampire?" I asked. Edward thought for a while then chuckled again.

"It seems that when I saw you as a vampire, I felt it like a dream come true. So the next time you asked me I agreed" I laughed too. I tried to remember the time when he left me but I couldn't remember the pain. It was like there never was any pain. This thrilled me.

"Thank you for coming back with me" I whispered. I sat up quietly and so did Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I sighed and stayed there for a while.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was excited, "do you know what this means?"

"What?" I asked confused by his tone. He pulled away and looked at me. He was about to explode from happiness.

"It means that Charlie never died" He said cheerfully. I gasped.

"You're right" I gasped. Charlie was alive. My dad's heart was still beating. I felt mine beating again. "Oh Edward can I go see him, please?" I pleaded.

He hesitated for once but then smile, "I seem to have a memory of you hugging Charlie and not losing control. It looks like you've been a vampire for a while. I think you can handle it" He approved. And I was on my feet. I pulled his hand with me and ran to my house. I will see Charlie again. He's alive. My father was alive. We reached the house soon but not soon enough for me. I was so eager to see him. I opened the door.

"dad?" I called. I caught his scent. It was delicious and it set my throat on fire, but it was easy to ignore.

"hey Bells, you're back already?" he said as he appeared in front of me. I couldn't help myself. I hugged him instantly. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Why the sudden love?" he chuckled. I shrugged and pulled away.

"Dunno, I just feel like I miss you I guess" I said quietly. If I could cry I would be right now. It felt so good to see my dad standing. Smiling at me. Breathing.

He laughed again, "ok, ok don't fool me. I know you want to stay out after your curfew" Edward and I laughed but we nodded anyway.

"Well, I just saw your marks and they're great. So I guess you've earned that" He approved.

"Thanks dad" I said giving him another hug. I pulled away and said goodbye. When I was out with Edward, he took my hand and walked with me. I didn't know where we were going. We were just walking.

"So I guess that's why Alice didn't see our future" I said mostly to myself, "it's because we went back to the past. There was no certain future till we got the old you to agree" I explained. He nodded.

"You saved the day Bella" He cheered. I laughed out loud. "I love you"

"I love you" I whispered.

* * *

A/N: there you go guys. The last chapter, but there's still an Epilogue. I will post it soon. I hope you liked it. Especially you Misty. It's yours in the first place. Please guys tell me what you think. I am so nervous. Cya when I post the epilogue. Thank you guys.


	13. Epilogue

.A/N: Ok I am really sad now and at the same time I'm happy. Sad because this is the end of this story. I enjoyed every second of writing it. sighs. Thank you so much Misty for giving me the chance to write this amazing idea. And I'm glad I didn't disappoint you with my ending. Happy, because I finally get to write this epilogue. This is something I always dream about, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**…Epilogue…**

Edward new I hated surprises, and so did I. Surprisingly when Edward told me that he had a surprise for me I didn't groan or argue. I just smiled and agreed to go with his. Of course we rarely used the car, I enjoyed running with Edward but we had to use it in front of Charlie. Edward pulled me into the forest with a smile on his perfect face. His crooked smile that would have stopped my heart if it was still beating. His eyes were golden today, mine were still…..red. Urgh. I had to wear contacts all the time to keep Charlie from freaking out.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Edward's smile widened.

"Can't you guess?" He teased. I looked around us. Oh, the meadow. It's been a really long time since we came here. I dunno why but we didn't come.

"Because I was preparing for your surprise" He explained happily.

Preparing? Was it that big? I could feel the uneasiness that I used to feel towards surprises coming back. Edward laughed out loud from my expression. He stopped and then shifted. He came behind me and covered my eyes with a blindfold. This wasn't something he did before. But then he never gave me something that needed all this secrecy. I sighed and bit my lip. I didn't want to argue with him now. I would argue when I see it. I heard Edward chuckle.

"No you won't" He whispered chuckling. Then I was in his arms. Cradled against his chest. I put my cheek on my fist and put my arm under my elbow. This won't be small…I shivered mentally. Edward laughed again.

After a while of walking silently, he finally decided to put me down. He pulled me with him. Of course I didn't stumble. Vampire here. He stopped walking and so did I.

"Ok, you ready?" He whispered. I gulped but nodded. He very softly removed the blindfold from my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly. We were at the meadow but there was something different. There was something there. I looked closer at it. It was like a small hut. But not an ordinary hut. A glass hut. It looked so nice. But I didn't understand. I looked at Edward he was still smiling widely. I could see that clearly even in the darkness of the night.

"Come with me" He pulled me again. When we reached the glass hut I froze on the threshold. I gasped.

It was small and almost empty but what made me gasp was what was on the glass walls. Over a hundred of small glass red roses were hung up on the walls. I recognized them easily. They were the exact copy of the one I got Edward. I understood, so Edward saw it.

Three walls. Three walls were saturated with the glass roses. And on the floor, making a path, there were real red roses. I looked at Edward not knowing what I would say. It was beautiful but what could I say? Beautiful was an understatement. He smiled softly.

"Will you help me light them up?" he murmured softly. I smiled and nodded. I started with the wall that was on my right and Edward with the one on his left. I touched one by one, lighting each one of them. The petals illuminated showing a carving on them.

_"I promise to love you forever Bella"_

My same words. If I could cry I would have cried now. I looked at Edward, still walking and touching the glass roses. He was watching me while he was walking and lighting up the other roses. We both finished the two walls together. We started on the middle wall. Still staring at each other as we did so . We met in the middle. There was only one glass rose left. Edward smiled and cocked his head to the last rose's direction. Motioning me to light it. I smiled and very slowly touched it.

Once I did a couple of amazing thing happened at once. The light of the roses started to dull one by one. Just dull. But what was weird that not all of them just a about half of them. One by one dulling…..and dulling. Just turning to a faint light leaving others to stand out bright and shining. When they stopped, I gasped another gasped as I realized what happened. The brighter roses formed a certain shape. I took a few steps backwards to see clearly what that shape was.

"Oh Edward" I whispered and my voice broke. They formed a big "_I love you"_ on the walls. With the darkness it looked incredible. Just before I could say anything, I heard my lullaby playing. I turned around to see a huge glass rose, shoulder height, opening. The lullaby came from it. Petal, by petal opened slowly, taking it's time. I watched it with eyes wide. Edward came and stood in front of me with a wide smile on his face. I looked up at him.

"Do you like it?" He whispered. Was that a real question? Did he actually doubted that?

"Edward, I love it" I whispered softly, "It's unbelievable" He just smiled.

The lullaby was drifting to an end. But there was something else appearing. There was another music. Very soft and lovely. I noticed that the petals were still opening, they were a lot of layers. I didn't know what will it be like in the end but I waited patiently. Edward took both my hands in his and stared straight into my eyes.

"I wrote this for you" He whispered. I was going to talk but my voice stuck in my throat as I heard a more beautiful voice. Edward started singing to me.

_"There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do, to make you see_

_What you mean to me"_

He put a hand on my cheek and I leaned on to it. His velvet voice was so amazing I couldn't help but to daze.

_"All the pain, the tears that cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and know I know_

_How far you'd go"_

His eyes left mine and he stared at the floor as he sang the next part.

_"I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go"_

Then he lifted his eyes up to mine again this time a hint of a smile on his face when he saw how dazed my face looked.

_"I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay"_

I put a hand on the hand that was on my cheek and took it.

_"I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly"_

With his free hand he took a lock of my hair and started playing with it as he smiled at me.

_"You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me"_

I smiled back and started shaking from my urge to cry. He left my hair and put his hand on my neck. I didn't shiver, we were the same now. His eyes burnt into mine

_"And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go"_

Suddenly he drew me into him. He hugged me and started swaying me softly from left to right. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

_"I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay"_

He spun me around effortlessly and I laughed as he caught me before I tripped. He held me and looked into my eyes again.

_"Cause without you, I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave_

_You're all I've got, you're all I want, yeah"_

He spun me again but this time I completed the circle without tripping. His voice got stronger but still velvetly sweet.

_"And without you, I dunno what I'd do_

_I can never, ever live a day without you_

_Here with me, do you see_

_You're all I need"_

The music softened for a moment and Edward just stared into my eyes, a smile forming itself slowly on his lips. And suddenly the music got louder than before. And Edward lifted me up and spun me in the air a I laughed.

_"And I will be, all that you want_

_And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay"_

The music turned slow again and Edward put me down gently. He didn't move his eyes from mine except to look at the petals. I looked at them, they were still opening. The music didn't end yet but I could sense that the petals will finish when the music is done. And I was right. Once the music was drifting to an ending the last petal opened very slowly. Slower than all the others. It revealed a small black box. Very small. Edward smiled to himself and took it. He turned to meet my confused expression.

Then slowly Edward started kneeling down on …one knee! I stopped breathing. I understood what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward looked up at me from under his lashes. Holding my hand.

"Bella" he whispered softly, "I love you. I want nothing more than to spend forever with you. You are the one for me. The first one who touched my heart and the last. Your touch is always on my dead heart. Making it beat again. I can't imagine my life without you. Even though I don't think I deserve you but I don't think I have any other choice that would be better for you. Your love is powerful. Something that makes you on my mind every second of everyday. Something that makes me miss you even when your right beside me. Something that makes me want to do anything to just see that beautiful smile on your face. Something that makes me wanna be the bast I can be for you. Something that makes me want you to be Mrs. Edward for eternity. Will you marry me?" He said softly. I was stunned. I couldn't talk. Everything he said touched me. It was all just too beautiful, too wonderful, too perfect to be real. I started sobbing quietly.

"Yes" was all I was able whisper, "Yes" I repeated. A wide smile spread on his face. He opened the small box that was in his hand. It had a small gorgeous diamond ring. It was small, heart shaped, and sparkly. Edward took my shaking hand and placed the ring gently in my second finger. He stood up and hugged me. The pulled away a small inch to kiss my forehead.

"I love you Edward" I whispered in between my sobs. He took the hand that contained the ring and lifted it up so I could see it clearly. There was something written on the hear.

_"For eternity" _

He hugged me again. After a while he sighed and pulled away.

"I guess we need to go if we don't want Charlie to get mad at us' Edward chuckled. No this moment was too perfect to be ruined now.

"No" I whispered. I took his hand in mine and then closed my eyes. I concentrated in stopping time. After a few seconds I opened my eyes.

"I guess we could stay now" Edward said gently, sitting down on the floor and pulling me with him. I sat in his arms trying to stop my quiet sobs.

"For eternity?" I whispered. He kissed my forehead and whispered back.

"For eternity"

A/N: So that was the epilogue guys. Hope you liked it, it's my first epilogue. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you also to the ppl who read an didn't review. Thanks for the amazing support you all gave willingly. I'm so honored to have you amazing people read my writings. Thank you. Cya next story!

Love

Mai


End file.
